Road To Hokage
by YoungBrothazAssociation
Summary: 6 years after the 4th Great Ninja War Naruto is on his way to becoming the Hokage. But before he can take the title of Rokudaime Hokage (6th Hokage) from Tsunade he must show he is capable of leading a team of Genin to greatness. From bell test to Chunin exams to eventually Sannin level ranking. AU: After Manga Chapter 698, smarter Naruto. Non-asshole Sasuke. [NaruSaku] [SasuHina]
1. Chapter 1 : 6 Years Later

Road to Hokage

* * *

**A/N: People please understand that before reading this FF I wrote this story before the Naruto Manga finished. I do not own Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however have the rights to publicly display how I feel Naruto's Road to Hokage is portrayed in a FF. Pairings for this FF are [NaruSaku] and [SasuHina] if you don't like the pairings then I suggest you stop reading this story, as this FF is not for you. Don't leave a review telling me that you are not satisfied with how I shipped the couples. Don't tell me that my story is crap because your own personal desires are not portrayed. If so then write your own FF and be on with your life because i don't have time for your crap. This story will have Naruto and Sasuke portrayed with both functional arms, Tsunade remains Godaime Hokage, she does not pass it down to Kakashi becoming the Rokudaime Hokage. So please read, like, follow, review and enjoy. Thank You.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 6 Years Later…**

_**(Konoha: Hokage Monument)**_

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. A new day in Konoha as the sky was changing color from dark blue to light blue. The sun was slowly rising and the village was becoming more visible. Naruto was on the very top of the stone faced carving of his father, Namikaze Minato The Yondaime Hokage. He had his legs crossed sitting Indian-style looking over the village.

"This view never gets old, right Kurama?" Naruto said, in his inner thoughts.

"You come up here every day around this time Naruto. To you it doesn't get old, but it's too early in the day and I'd rather be sleeping." Kurama replied, in a bored tone of voice.

"EHH, not enjoying this view?! You do remember that you're a citizen of Konoha now." Naruto said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I know it's just I'd rather be sleeping right now." said the giant fox.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later, geez I wonder if all the other Biju were as lazy as you." Naruto mumbled.

"_The others huh? I wonder what they're doing now_?" he thought to himself.

All the other Biju he became friends with during the past war. They had all been separated and sealed into different shinobi throughout the ninja world. From the Ichibi: Shukaku to the Nanabi: Chomei. Of course with the exception of Killer Bee who had been and still is the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi: Gyuki.

The reason for the separation of the Biju was to balance out the power that Konoha had gained during the time of war. Naruto of course being so powerful and God-like was too overwhelming. So the Shinobi alliance came to an agreement to split the remaining Biju into different Lands. This was not a problem among the villages but it did cause a stir between faraway Lands with minor shinobi villages.

The 5 Great Nations were still allied together, the Land of Earth had Iwagakure (Hidden Stone). The Land of Lightning had Kumogakuru (Hidden Cloud). The Land of Water had Kirigakure (Hidden Mist), and the Land of Wind was home to Sunagakure (Hidden Sand). But of all the 5 Great Nations in the Shinobi world, the Land of Fire was home to the most powerful village of the five, and that was of course Konahagakure (Hidden Leaf).

The Shinobi alliance held together to this day, but there are some small villages who still oppose them. Plus with the end of The Akatsuki there were still a number of missing- nin from each village who held grudges towards their once called homes.

"Will they pose a threat? Or will they continue to operate in the shadows? Ahhh" complained Naruto.

"Looks like I should be heading there soon. It's almost time" Naruto said, before standing up and stretching.

In 6 years his appearance had changed. He no longer wore that bright orange and black jumpsuit. Instead he had on standard black pants that extended down to his mid-shins with white bandage tape wrapped on his right leg where his kunai &amp;shuriken holster was. There was also tape wrapped from where his pants would stop to the bottom of his ankles, he still had regular black ninja sandals. He wore a standard Jounin vest on his torso. Under that he had on a long sleeved black shirt, with an orange line streaking down the sides from his shoulder on down.

The shirt was folded up to his elbows. The arms of the undershirt had the symbol for the Namikaze clan on his right and on his left was the standard Uzumaki clan symbol. He had on ninja gloves just like his former Team 7 sensei had. The only difference was that engraved on each metal plate were the kanji symbol for 'Oil' to show his affiliation with Mount Myoboku.

His blonde hair grew longer as well. His bangs now extended to his chin but was split to the sides to prevent hiding the leaf symbol of his forehead protector. The back of his hair was long but not too long so he tied it into a ponytail just like his master Jiraiya, to show how much his master had an impact on his life.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Main Road towards Village Entrance)**_

The streets of Konoha were slowly picking up its pace to start its day. The market started to open and many people, shinobi and civilians were up and active with their morning schedules. Through the not so crowded streets Naruto was walking to the entrance of the village. He knew today at around this time some friends of his were making their way back into the village from a one month long secret mission. As he got to the village gates he noticed nobody has entered yet.

"_I must be early_" he thought.

He walked up to the two shinobi in charge of the gate and asked. "Oi, Kotetsu-San, Izumo-san what's up?"

The two shinobi in charge of gate watch duties both looked at the much older Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto? You're up early" said Kotetsu.

"Naruto? How have you been?" asked Izumo.

"I'm good just been busy lately, I've got a lot of time on my hands lately since Tsunade-baachan has been keeping at bay" replied Naruto in a tempered manner.

"Ah, I'm sure Tsunade-sama has her reasons for that" said a curious Kotetsu.

"Hmpp...It's like she doesn't want me to-"

Naruto was cut off by the presence of someone he was far too fond of.

"Anyways see you guys later" the blonde Jonin said with a wide grin on his face.

*Poof*

He disappeared in an instant leaving the two shinobi guards confused.

"What the hell was that all about?" said Izumo, as he shook his head.

"I don't know man…it's just like Naruto. He still is the number one unpredictable ninja in the village." replied Kotetsu.

* * *

_**(Land of Fire: Outer perimeters of Konoha)**_

A couple hundred yards away from the village gates two ANBU shinobi from Konoha were making their way back. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch they were moving pretty fast until out of nowhere.

*whizz-whizz*

Two shuriken went by passing the first ANBU with silver hair.

"Sigh….we're not even past the village gates and yet it's already begun" he was then interrupted by the sound of metal clashing.

*clink clink*

The two shuriken were easily deflected by the other ANBU's Kusanagi sword.

"Hmpp…couldn't wait huh dobe?!" said the raven-haired ANBU.

"Fine let's do this! I've been itching to settle this score for a month."

"BRING IT ON! TEME!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of a tree charging straight towards his life-long rival.

"Well…I guess it can't be helped, boys will be boys…" said Kakashi as he took a seat on a near bye rock.

"We still have time before we can report to Tsunade-Sama"

He pulled out a purple book from the new Icha Icha series that was written by Naruto. It was quite good actually. Naruto had found a hobby after the war and picked up the slack where Jiraiya had left off.

Naruto came charging at Sasuke about to land a right punch on Sasuke's face but he easily slipped it with a head dodge. He then grabbed Naruto's right arm and attempted to wrap it around his back, but Naruto twisted his body to position himself out of a very gruesome submission.

A smirk came from Sasuke beneath his ANBU mask as he was about to meet Naruto's back with a kick. But Naruto quickly countered with a knee that stopped Sasuke's leg. Both men leaped back and were about to charge each other with their respective jutsus' a Rasengean and Chidori but Kakashi intervened as things were about to get serious.

"Okay that's enough, you two obviously want to get your heads bashed in by Tsunade-sama." he said in a calm demeanor.

"If you two connected with those jutsus there would be a giant crater on the ground near the main road in front of our village." the silver-haired jounin then gave the two a brief trip down memory lane.

* * *

_-Start of Flashback no justu-_

"_ARE YOU TWO COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" yelled an angry Tsunade. _

_Both Naruto and Sasuke were on their knees begging for forgiveness. Both had huge bumps on top of their heads as Tsunade had gave them lumps of pain. _

"_The next time I find you two both 'sparring' to that magnitude of rearranging the landscape inside, or anywhere near the village I will KILL YOU!" she explained. _

"_Uhh…umm..." Naruto couldn't find the words to explain just what the hell he and Sasuke were going to defend their stories with. _

"_Yes mam…." said Sasuke in his calm and collected voice._

_-End of Flashback no jutsu-_

* * *

"Fine" said Naruto.

"As long as we don't rearrange the landscape we're good right?" a smile came upon the blonde Jonin's face.

"Doesn't matter with me dobe, anytime, anyplace, anywhere I'm good to go" said Sasuke.

"How about we go back to the village first, let's report to Tsunade-sama of our mission and get something to eat" said Kakashi.

"Tch...fine" agreed Sasuke

"Oi, let's get some ramen Kaka-"said Naruto before he was interrupted by Kakashi.

"You know that I'm in the ANBU and we do not reveal names, have you forgotten?" said a Kakashi in a dark tone.

"C'mon we're near our village gates, and it's clear as day that your you." Replied Naruto with his hands behind his head as he usually was when he was a kid.

"Anybody could be listening wherever we are….it doesn't matter. You're still that same carefree idiot as always" said Sasuke as he started walking towards the village gates.

"What are we at now dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Heh, 31 and 31 with 14 draws" Smiled Naruto.

"Hmm..." Sasuke smirked before disappearing.

"Hmmm…" Naruto said mimicking Sasuke's tone.

"Anyways I'll see you in the village later Naruto" said Kakashi before disappearing as well.

"Okay, well that was a short reunion, I wonder what Sakura-chan is up too."

And with that Naruto disappeared.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Hokage Mansion, Hokage's Office)**_

Back at the Hokage Mansion Tsunade was going about her regular morning. A stack of paper work on her desk and it was only 7:30.

"_Can my day please start with something more interesting_?" she thought to herself when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come, in"

The door opened up and it was Kakashi and Sasuke

"Ahhh just the two I've been expecting, I take it you two have some good news?" she said in her usual strong and affirmative voice.

Both ANBU got on one knee each to address their Hokage.

"Everything seems to be just like we've suspected, the missing-nin from all 5 major countries are starting to form an alliance on a secluded island in about 20 miles off shore from the Land of Waves." Kakashi reported.

"Hmm...So the rebels are started to make a move?" asked Tsunade.

"It seems they've also been recruiting a bunch of mercenary samurai from a country far below our geography map. We don't know the extent of their abilities but we do believe they are an extremely dangerous bunch who have an outmost hatred brewing in their hearts for shinobi from the 5 Great Countries." explained Sasuke.

"That's interesting since the samurai from the Land of Iron don't really meddle with shinobi affairs, the most they've helped out with was during the war 6 years ago. Ever since then it has been a strict code not to cross paths, but then again these samurai are from a different county down below we don't know their affiliation to the samurai in the land of iron" Tsunade mentioned.

"Ahem….anyways, Uchiha Sasuke it has come to my attention you have served your 6 years of disciplinary sentence of careful watch under my direct ANBU. This was the punishment for the sins you have caused in the past, becoming missing-nin, and even killing Danzo an elder of the Leaf... Your actions are what lead you to becoming a level of S-Ranked Criminal in the Bingo Book. Although you did play a big part in the defeat of Uchiha Madara and did manage to become one of the two Shinobi Heroes of the world. The council was wary of your actions and sought out your punishment. You have completed your sentence and you are now free from the ANBU and can now continue your career as a shinobi of the Leaf."

Tsunade stood up from her seat and pointed one finger towards the Uchiha.

"I will appoint you the Rank of Jonin due to your high skill in Taijustu, Ninjustu and Genjutsu. You do share the leadership qualities in becoming a Jonin Sensei. I highly refer you to become a sensei to three Genin fresh out of The Academy. What is your answer?"

"I Uchiha Sasuke, am very grateful for the second opportunity given to me by you Hokage-sama but I must respectfully decline your offer" replied Sasuke.

"_Hmmm interesting_." thought Kakashi.

"Very well, the offer will still stand for another week" said Tsunade.

"You are dismissed you can now take off your mask."

Sasuke stood up and took his mask off.

"Thank your Tsunade-sama" he then disappeared.

"Kakashi, you too you are relieved of your duties in the ANBU again. You can go back to your regular duties. I only had you back in the ANBU to keep close watch of Sasuke." Tsunade explained before she turned around to face the window.

"Summon Naruto, there's something I need to tell him."

Kakashi took off his ANBU mask and replied "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

_**(Konoha: Leaf Village Hospital)**_

It was very slow day at the office for Sakura who had just finished making her morning rounds in The Village Hospital. Now sitting at her desk she was about to get up and go to the break room to go make her some coffee. She'd been working a lot of hectic hours and today was no exception.

Even though her day seemed to be going slow her job was far from being easy. She was appointed to 2nd in command in the Hospital directly under the chief of medicine. She earned this position after the war and it wasn't a surprise due to the fact that she was one of the three disciples of the Three Legendary Sannin the other two being Naruto and Sasuke.

Because of her very skillful arts in Medical-Ninjustu she was a top candidate. After displaying her skills during the last war it was a no brainer, yet she was tired. She hardly had time to catch up with her friends and when she did they were either too busy on missions or training.

"I wonder what Naruto is up too" she said as she was coming back from the break room of the hospital.

She sat down on her desk and looked at the picture she had of Team 7. She still had the original picture of her team when they were still Genin. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and her were a team and also her second family.

She couldn't help but giggle as she looked at the face Naruto and Sasuke were both making in the photo.

"Those were the days" she thought.

"Reminiscing, I see" said Naruto who happened to appear out of nowhere.

"Naruto!" a surprised Sakura said.

"Yo? Whatcha been up too?" he asked in a calm but steady voice.

"Geez, you know would it kill you to knock on my door or at least make an appointment to see me" she explained.

"Ever since your learned how to do the Hiraishin you've been disappearing and reappearing everywhere" a ticked off Sakura explained.

"OH come on Sakura-chan, it took me years to figure out how to do the formula for this I actually took the time to study and read about my dad's jutsu isn't it cool?" he said with a smile on his face.

Although she's been very busy in the hospital lately, she was very amused with the thought of hearing an explanation to the flashy jutsu.

"Ok I have to admit it's pretty cool, anyways how does it work?" she asked.

"It's simple really, first I make sure I know the technique formula and..." said Naruto as he looked around for something he could throw.

"Ahhh Sakura-chan can I borrow your shuriken?" he asked.

"Sure I don't see why you need it, since you have some already" she pink-haired Kunoichi said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay now I just do this."

Naruto palmed the flat side of the shuriken and gave it back to Sakura.

"Ok now throw it" he told her.

"EHH, what do you mean throw It.?" She continued.

"How about I toss it out the window as far as I can then." she said in playful tone.

"Fine by me" smiled Naruto.

Sakura opened her window which was one the 4th floor of the Hospital and threw the Kunai as far as she could. As soon as she did that Naruto disappeared and flashed straight to the shuriken she had thrown out the window about 30 yards away.

He then caught the shuriken and teleported back to her desk.

"WOW, that was amazing Naruto." she said in pure astonishment.

"Yeah it's one of my favorite techniques to do. Now I can see why my dad was known for being Konoha's Yellow Flash." he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2 : Jonin Sensei!

**Chapter 2: Jonin Sensei?!**

_**(Konoha: Leaf Village Hospital)**_

Sakura had a concerned look on her face, knowing that Naruto can now warp around town anywhere as he pleased.

"Naruto, are there any specific places that you have marked with your seal?" she asked him.

The blonde Jonin crossed his arms and put a hand up to his chin to think.

"Well, Uhh of course Ichiraku Ramen, I can warp there anytime" he told her, and continued on the long list of places he has instant access too.

"The Hokage Mansion, hmm my apartment, there's the Hokage Monument on top of my dad's head"

"_Hmm..On top of the stone face carving of the 4__th__ Hokage_." Sakura thought to herself.

"_In my 22 years of living, I've never been up there. I definitely need to check out the view of the village one day" _

"Oi, Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

She was spacing out and Naruto quickly got her attention with "Sasuke's apartment…"

"Huh, what? have you seen him lately?" she quickly snapped out of it.

"Yeah, he replies to my messenger toads every now and then ill check up on him since Tsunade-baachan has him so busy in her ANBU" he stated.

"ANBU huh, I wonder if his sentence was almost over?" she said in a soft voice.

She looked up at him and Naruto could tell that his former teammate still had some mixed feelings about Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sakura, that teme is still the same old arrogant prick that he used to be" he smiled while giving her thumbs up.

"Anyways Sakura-chan, I was going to see if you wanted to get some ramen with me. I'm starving and I haven't ate yet so I was going to head over right now, you hungry?" he asked as a growl came out of his stomach.

Sakura was hungry too but she quickly glanced at her desk and noticed she had some paper work she needed to finish by noon, she took a deep breath and humbly rejected his offer.

"Sorry, Naruto as much as I'd love to, I can't at least not until I finish up my work" she replied.

"Ok ill catch up with you later, see you around." he said and in an instant he was gone.

Right when Naruto had left Sakura's stomach began to growl… "Ramen huh, still the same old Naruto, that baka. If he only knew just how much he really means to me."

After the blonde left the pink-haired Kunoichi was left with a bright smile on her face thanks to the unexpected visit from Naruto.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Ichiraku Ramen)**_

At the Ichiraku ramen stand Naruto had just appeared out of nowhere on his regular seat, which he had been sitting for the majority of his life.

"Yo Tuechi-san, Ayame-chan? Is anyone here?"

"Hey, Naruto first customer of the day I see. What can I get you?" Tuechi asked.

"3 large bowls of miso ramen with extra pork" Naruto replied.

"Sure coming right up, Ayame the regular make it 3" the old man said.

"Yes, im on it" Ayame said in the background.

Within 5 minutes Naruto's order had been served.

"Itidakimasu" Naruto said as he broke his chopstick in two.

And just like that all three bowls were scarfed down within 10 minutes.

"It still amazes me to see you can eat 3 large bowls of ramen that fast." a familiar voice said from behind.

Naruto didn't even look behind to see who it was.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, you're late. Where is Sasuke?" Naruto said before drinking the soup from his last bowl.

"He went home, and im actually here to pick you up on Tsunade-sama's orders." Kakashi said.

Naruto then stacked his third bowl of ramen of the other two and left his pay on the counter.

"Thanks, guys" he told Tuechi and Ayame as he left with Kakashi.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Busy Village Streets)**_

"So I see you're off duty Kakashi-Sensei?" Noticing Kakashi wearing his regular ninja attire no ANBU mask this time.

"Yes im officially off, as in literally im done with ANBU so is Sasuke."

Naruto quickly raised an eyebrow.

"HUH, then that means-"

"Yup, his sentence is over, and so is my duty to supervise him." said Kakashi.

Naruto who was clearly excited about the good news, told Kakashi to grab his shoulder. This request caught the silver-haired Jonin off guard.

"Huh?" Kakashi questioned his former student wondering what he wanted him to do that for.

"Just do it." Naruto said.

"Why?" asked his former Sensei.

"Because the streets are crowded and I'm too excited now after hearing the news. I want to go see Baa-chan as soon as possible now." an excited Naruto explained.

So Kakashi put his hand on his former student's shoulder and in a flash they disappeared. They were inside the Hokage mansion right in front of the door leading to Tsunade's office.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Hokage Mansion, Outside of Hokage's Office)**_

"_So this is the Hiraishin, I've never really experienced a jump. Only witnessed Sensei disappear and reappear in a yellow flash, this is what it feels like huh_." Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto knocked on the door

*knock..knock*

"Come in." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto and Kakashi both walked into her office. "You're quick, just like Minato was Naruto" she said referring to his Hiraishin.

"Well you know, I'd have to mark this office someday because it's going to be mine soon." Naruto explained with confidence in his voice.

"Hmm. Soon? Naruto you still got a long way to go before you can lead this village." Tsunade said in response.

The room then became silent for a brief moment before Naruto spoke.

"Baa-chan, I defeated Pain. I played a major role in the war to defeat Madara, I'm strong…I'm ready, or at least I thought I was." Naruto explained speaking behind an unusual voice that had more meaning behind it.

"I know I still have a lot to learn before im capable of becoming Hokage that's why I've taken these past 6 years of my training serious. Not so much physically, although I do keep my body in well condition. I haven't been slacking off in my Taijustu either. I've learned to utilize new jutsus with my wind affinity, I even learned that I had a second change in chakra nature with water."

In hearing that a surprised look came from Kakashi even though he wore a mask that covered his face. He was still surprised and in awe to know that his former student had come so far.

"_Sensei he has become quite the shinobi, not only has he surpassed me, but he's also on his way to becoming someone far greater than you were with his shinobi abilities. He even learned the Hiraishin_." Kakashi thought.

Just the mere resemblance to the 4th Hokage in looks and skill made Kakashi proud to be his Sensei.

"Naruto, I understand that you've developed your wide range of jutsu, but do you know what you're lacking?" Tsunade asked.

"I had you retake you're Chunin Exams after the war. And you succeeded. You were splendid in your second go at it and you exceeded what we expected of you. But you still had one thing missing. Do you know what that one this is?"

"Leadership…." Naruto answered...

"Yes, leadership…Do you why the Third was so good at being a Hokage?" She asked.

"It was because he could talk to all the shinobi of the Leaf Village and relate... He was there for every one of them. To let them know he was always thinking about what's best for the village. He passed down the Will of Fire to all of us." she said as she started to reminisce about her Sensei.

"Hiruzen was a good Sensei..."

"Before I pass down the tittle of Hokage to you Naruto… I want you to understand the meaning of being a Sensei, you still have room to grow in that department and what better way than to be a leader of 3 Genin fresh out of the academy."

Tsunade spoke the truth and Kakashi understood from the beginning where she was going with this.

He had to endure much pain throughout his shinobi life. The loss of his mother at a young age, his father taking away his own life. For a tough stretch of his teenage years he had to struggle with the losses of Obito. Who at the time he thought had died, and Rin he had nightmares of killing Rin.

The image of his own hand piercing through her with a Raikiri haunted him in his sleep everynight. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect his nakama. Then there was Minato-Sensei, after he had lost everyone he was heading down the wrong path. Hatred was flowing through his veins and he was taking out his anger through relentless killing when serving time in the ANBU.

But it was the Sandime Hokage who had taken him out of that darkness and assign him to become a Jonin Sensei and he knows how much that stretch in one's career can be so pivotal and a huge learning curve in order to because a better shinobi.

"What do you say Naruto? It's a step I took when I eventually became the Sensei for you and the rest of Team 7." asked Kakashi.

Naruto was just about ready to tremble with excitement before he managed to control it. This was something he hoped he would get to do before he became Hokage he just didn't know when his time would come. His time was now and this was his chance to become a Sensei.

"Yosh! Im ready I Uzumaki Naruto accept my promotion and I will fulfill this duty with much responsibility to my full capabilities!" he stated with a thumb pointing directly at his chest in trademark Naruto fashion.

"Good, you are to train these Genin and lead them to the right path of shinobi and eventually groom them to become the rank of Chunin. I will be looking forward to see their progress as a team and also yours as a Sensei, only then when I see you are ready I will step down and give you title of Hokage" the Slug Princess explained.

Tsunade handed Naruto a vanilla folder containing information of the team he would be leading.

"Here you go this is your team information" she said as she got up to turn around and look out the window.

"You are to meet them at the Third Training Ground at 7am, got it?"

"Yes, understood" Naruto said with booming confidence in his voice.

"Ahhh, okay that is all you two may leave" she said.

And just like that Naruto and Kakashi were gone.

"_I hope he can handle this._" Tsunade thought to herself.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Newly rebuilt Uchiha compound, Sasuke's apartment)**_

It was now night time in Konoha and the day was about to end. Sasuke was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, with his window wide open to hear the sounds of crickets croak. He liked the noise it brought the sound of silence mixed with a pattern of croaks.

He had just been promoted to become a Jonin sensei but had rejected the offer. His main goal was to become Hokage to change the ninja system, but after Naruto and him had worked together to bring down Madara during the war 6 years ago his view on Naruto changed once again.

Sure they had fought to settle things once and for all in their final battle, but the rivalry between the two hadn't stopped at all. Whenever the two were around each other something about the blonde got the raven-haired Uchiha's blood boiling with excitement. He wanted to do some form of competing with the blonde. The same feeling could be said for Naruto in that regard.

He felt comfortable with him being the head of the village over time because he knew there was something about him that made people change their ways. Hell it worked on Gaara look at him now. He was once a demon child who was filled with nothing but hatred and death but after fighting with Naruto he had changed his ways. That same thing happened to Obito during the war and Naruto just had a knack for getting people to reevaluate their self with his 'Talk no Justu'.

"_My brother even mentioned that Naruto was his comrade..._" Sasuke thought to himself as he was referring to the time when he and Itachi both had just defeated Kabuto.

"I've come back to the village, but what am I really doing here. If there was a way I could play a role in changing the ninja system im going to have to do it with a high position." Sasuke said.

He started to become frustrated thinking that he'd done the wrong thing when he decline Tsunade's offer. If he wanted to become more trusted and involved with changing the ninja system in the village he needed to get more involved.

"Sensei huh, I would train them to be capable of anything" he smirked as he was talking to nobody but himself.

"Ahhh, really? So you're saying that if you were a Sensei you would raise a team of highly trained and disciplined shinobi? If that what you're saying Teme?" Naruto said.

He has been there for more than 5 minutes listening to what Sasuke had been saying.

"You know, I was wondering when you were going to say something" Sasuke replied.

"You may have learned how to teleport anywhere but I could still sense you were around with my Sharingan."

"EH, still cheating I see?" Naruto said before revealing himself through the window.

"What is it that you want, Dobe?" said Sasuke in an annoyed voice.

"First I just want to say congratulations on your 6 years' service completion, took you long enough, and second I just wanted to let you know that the offer you rejected from Tsunade-baachan is the same type of offer I gladly accepted this morning" Naruto replied in a excited tone.

"Yeah…thanks, I had a lot of time to think while I was under her ANBU and also you being a Sensei huh? You sure you're not going to get them killed in the line of duty on their first mission out of the village?" Sasuke replied jokingly.

"Shut up, im more than capable of making sure something like that doesn't happen." Naruto replied.

Both then started to remince of their days as Gennin.

"Do you remember the time we went to our first mission out of the village to the Land of Waves?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what about it? We were attacked by the two Demon brothers? You were so scared you were shaking and I had to save you and remind you to get a grip because you were a scaredy-cat?"Sasuke replied only to entertain the memory.

"No! Asshole, well yeah but I mean…after that I found my ninja way, and you were the one who couldn't move when we ran into Zabuza remember?" said Naruto referring to the killing aura both Zabuza and Kakashi were giving out.

"Look what im trying to say is after our encounter with Haku I realized that Kakashi-Sensei had his hands full and it was up to us to ensure both our lives would be intact."

"You still remember that? Hmmmpp." said Sasuke

"I nearly died trying to protect you."

After a few more awkward moments of silence Naruto spoke up.

"You know, I think it'd be a good thing for you to take up a Genin squad maybe we could see who raises a better team, it'll be fun. Anyways I got to meet up with my new team in the morning so I'll see you around later." after Naruto left Sasuke was left thinking and questioning what his next move would be.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Third Training Ground)**_

The next morning at the Third Training Ground three Genin were awaiting the arrival of their new Sensei. There were two boys and one girl. The two boys started to become more and more impatient with every ticking minute wasted on the clock.

"It's already 7:30 where is our Sensei? What kind of Jounin is he?" said one of the boys.

"Tch...I wonder if he's strong" said the other.

"Umm…guys I think that's him right there" pointed out the girl of the group.

They all turned to their right to see a blonde man dressed with a standard Jonin vest sitting Indian-style next to a tree.

*poof*

The Naruto who was sitting near the tree disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving the three Genin in shock. Only to hear a voice from behind them.

"Im Uzumaki Naruto, your Jonin-Sensei, nice to meet ya."


	3. Chapter 3: Teamwork is the Key

**Chapter 3: Teamwork is the Key**

_**(Konoha: Third Training Ground)**_

Naruto appeared behind his three Genin he had been assign to. He thought it would be a good impression to startle them by sneaking up from behind. To him what was supposed to be a cool way of introducing himself was exactly what he had hoped.

The three Genin turned around with the look of confusion and awe. Their eyes were wide with innocence. All three of them were in shock to know that their new Jonin Sensei was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, one of the two heroes of the war.

It was one thing for a Jonin Sensei to be late and make his new students wait it out, but this was shocking news to hear that their Sensei was the legendary man himself.

"Se...Sensei? Naruto Uzumaki is my new Sensei?!" said one of the boys.

He was a laid-back looking kid with brown eyes andpurple hair that stood up like Kakashi's. With a regular black-clothed forehead protector that had long ends hanging down the back that was similar to the length of Naruto's.

He had a katana strapped to his back of his black shirt which was layered over a long sleeve steel mesh shirt. He had on regular black ninja pants, with a shuriken pouch on his right thigh and regular black ninja sandals. He simply had a plain black attire.

"My name is Uzuki Kioshi It's an honor to meet the great Uzumaki Naruto, in the flesh although you aren't as old I thought you'd be" said the purple haired Genin as he introduced himself politely.

Naruto gave him the nod with his trademark grin.

"Yosh nice to meet you Kioshi." said Naruto as he quickly examined the boy's appearance.

"_He appears to dress in a simple attire but yet he has a calm and respectable tone of voice when talking to others_." Naruto thought to himself before taking notice of the katana strapped to his back.

Naruto's first impression of this Genin was good. Someone he can work with seeing that he wasn't loud mouthed like he was back when he was 12 years old. He didn't seem to give Naruto the arrogant vibe that Sasuke had when he was little either.

"_Good thing I don't have to deal with that_." Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay next up we have here is umm…hmmm how about you" Naruto pointed out to the only girl in the group.

Quickly after pointing a finger at the young Kunoichi, her face slightly became light-red from all of the attention quickly shifting over to her.

"Uhh…Domo Sensei my name is Tanaka Mai, It's a plea- pleasure to meet you" the young Kunoichi stammered.

She really didn't stutter that bad it's just being up front and personal with a living legend and not only that but that living legend being her new sensei was a little bit overwhelming for the young girl.

Naruto took the time to examine the girl's appearance. She hademerald green eyes that would attract the attention of any young boy who was going through puberty at that age. Her dark-brown hair was tied up into a pony-tail with her forehead protector worn regularly on her forehead.

She had on a maroon sleeveless shirt that exposed the bottom half of her stomach revealing her belly button. Although however the collar of the shirt cupped around her neck resembling Sasuke's old attire when he was away training with Orochimaru.

Her arms were protected with arm guards that matched the color of her shirt. She sported black ninja pants as well as her first introduced teammate. Her shuriken pouch was on her left thigh because she was left-handed. She wore ninja heels that resembled the ones that Sakura was accustomed to wearing.

Naruto smiled at his young Kunoichi and gave her his nod of approval. The young girl then started to blush a little bit knowing that one of the great heroes of the ninja world was making direct eye contact with her.

"_I need to break her out of her shyness_." thought Naruto.

"Yosh okay nex-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence the last Genin caught his attention. He stared at the boy and gave him a nice big smile.

"You there what's your name?" said Naruto while crossing his arms and giving him the look of encouragement.

The last Genin still looked shell shocked from the news of Naruto being his new sensei. He was lost in his little dream world. He was so excited for a moment of time he wasn't in the same world everyone else was in. The boy was simply dazed and confused. Then he finally snapped out of it.

While standing straight up straightening his body posture with his hands to his side military style he gave out a loud bark.

"HAI, SENSEI! MY NAME IS SARUTOBI RENJI SIR!"

Naruto stood there with a dead-pan look on his face with sweat dropping down the side of his head. He was trying his best not to laugh at his new student's awkwardness.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."** Kurama laughed.

"**This kid is going to be fun to watch."**

"_You think so? He's part of the Sarutobi Clan he must be Konohamaru's cousin_." replied Naruto in his mindscape.

With that said Naruto then examined the boy's appearance. He saw that he had black eyes with black hair. He had on a forehead protector that was similar to Captain Yamato's.

"_Nice_." thought Naruto.

Renji was wearing a dark-blue ninja vest with pockets in the front, although it looked like he was wearing a standard chunnin vest. It wasn't it didn't have to thick padding on the shoulders and collar that was issued to all Chunin rank shinobi.

Under his vest he was wearing a skin tight black shirt that extended down to his elbows. He has one fingerless gloves that had a blue stitching on it. He was wearing standard blue ninja pants and standard blue ninja sandals. His shuriken pouch was set up on his right thigh.

"Hmm...So you three seem to dress pretty simple, I don't see anything wrong with any of your clothing becoming a problem with mobility." explained the Jonin of the group.

Naruto started walking to the three log post that were planted onto the ground. He took out an alarm clock and set the timer for about 2 hours.

With that he then turned to his Genin.

"You three have 2 hours to show me if you are capable of becoming qualified shinobi. If you three can't show me that you have what it takes to become a shinobi all three of you will go back to the academy"

All three of the Genin looked at their new Sensei and all said in unison

"WHAT? I thought we were already Genin!?"

"Sensei? What do you mean by showing you we are capable of becoming Genin? And what exactly do we have to do within two hours to meet those expectations?" asked Mai.

"Yeah what do you mean by that Naruto-Sensei? Im a full-fledged Genin now see I got my Konoha forehead protector!" Renji explained while pointing his thumb towards his forehead.

"_Something seems odd, I don't like this whatever Sensei is planning doesn't seem right_." thought Kioshi.

Waiting for their Sensei's reply all three of the Genin had a worried look on their faces. Naruto on the other hand, had his eyes closed. The tension on the training ground was heavy, then as the wind blew a breeze pushed Naruto's hair to the left.

Naruto reached in his shuriken pouch and pulled out two bells and dangled them in front his Gennin.

"It's easy you three have to take these two bells from me within the time limit. Failure to do so will justify my reasoning to send you back to the academy." Naruto calmly stated.

"But Sensei we already graduated, we are full-fledged-"

Renji responded before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Shinobi?"

The wind began to blow harder as the atmosphere taking place became more gloom for the three Genin.

"Let me ask you this? How are you full-ledged shinobi if you haven't even completed a mission assigned to you yet, let alone a D-rank?" asked the blonde Jonin.

"Well….Uhh… I meant to say is." Renji was confused and didn't want to say anymore in fear of becoming Naruto's least favorite apprentice.

"In the Shinobi world your life is at a risk in any situation you are placed in outside of the village. Whether it be in a simple D-rank or an S-rank not matter what, you must always be aware of what's happening around you and be one step ahead of any danger you may face."

Naruto pulled out a kunai from shuriken pouch and started twirling it on its loop-end around his index finger.

"Do you have what it takes to end the life of somebody who is opposing you? It's kill or be killed in a battle."

After seeing the looks he was getting from his Genin Naruto changed the tone on his voice and threw his kunai to a tree trunk that was about 25 yards away deeply embedding it to the trunk.

"However, I seek a different way of handling things. I kill only when need be_._ I _work _with my _team _to get things done efficiently_._If my life is in danger or my_ comrades _lives are in danger I will do anything and everything in my power to prevent any harm towardsthem or my village"

Putting extra emphasis in the words **team**, **work** and **comrades** Naruto hoped that his newly appointed students were getting the hint of what he was trying to tell them.

"I will never give up and I will never go back on my word." said Naruto as the wind stopped blowing.

"Because that is my ninja way."

After hearing Naruto's speech all three of his Genin were staring at him in awe and were inspired to pass his test. Kioshi and Mai were inspired but kept their mouths shut.

Renji on the other hand stood up straight in his military fashion and yelled out.

"HAI! NARUTO-SENSEI!"

After expressing his passion and excitement to his team and new sensei he sensed a change take over him. Feeling stronger with words of encouragement he made a bold statement before realizing it he blurted out.

"IM GOING TO SURPASS YOU BUT BEFORE I DO THAT IM GOING TO TAKE THOSE BELLS!"

Upon hearing such a bold statement Kioshi and Mai both had a bead sweat drop on the back of their heads.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face after seeing such passion from his student and thought to himself.

"_You remind me of a young version of myself Renji_"

Kioshi's eye twitched a little and thought.

"BAKA, as if you'll surpass Sensei"

Mai thought it was a nice bold statement but also very stupid of her new teammate.

"How are you going to take those bells-" then she cut herself off

"Sensei? If im correct you said that we were to take those bells from you right? Worst case scenario if we fail we have to go back to the academy right?" asked a concerned Mai

"Yes that's right." replied Naruto

"Then how come there are only two bells and three of us? Let's say two of us end up snatching a bell from you what would happen to the third person?" Mai asked.

Now she was really worried to what her Sensei's answer would be.

"Ahhh so you've noticed. Very good observation Mai. If two of you manage to snatch a bell each, that would leave one of you without one and that one unlucky person out of the three of you…..will fail and go back to the academy." replied Naruto in a stern command.

The look on his three Genin's faces were now even more horrified. Almost as if Naruto had snatched away their souls with his words.

"So if you wish to not be sent back to the academy I suggest you guys come and get a bell from me. Your time starts.."

Naruto's eyes were shifting to each of his Genin to see how they were absorbing his words.

"Now…."

And with that the three Genin scattered in different directions to hide.

With the three Genin scattered throughout the forest Naruto started to shift his eyes in three directions. First he looked towards 12:00 and thought.

"_Seems that Kioshi is well hidden_."

Then he shifted his eyes towards 4:00.

"_Not bad Mai… now where is Renji?_" the Jonin thought to himself.

Just when he was about to turn around he sensed a shuriken flying towards him from his left.

"_Straightforward with an attack I see..._" Naruto thought before simply dodging the shuriken by tilting his head backwards.

After the shuriken sliced by a mere foot away from his bodies range he caught it through the hole in the middle of the weapon with his index finger to stop it while it was still spinning in his finger he looked to his left at 8:00 and smiled.

"I guess I'll start with Renji."

"_Damn Sensei has good sense and awareness….well then again this is The Legendary Uzumaki Naruto himself…"_

Before Renji could recollect his thoughts after what transpired before his eyes he saw a shuriken flying right back at him but this time at a much faster speed than the time he threw his.

Quickly thinking Renji flipped backwards behind the tree branch he was standing on just in time for the shuriken to hit the branch right in front of him.

"I BEILIVE THAT BELONGS TO YOU RENJI!" shouted Naruto.

"Come on out Renji let me teach you a little something about Taijustu..."

Naruto gestured Renji to come charging at him while he smirked with all the confidence in the world. Renji gladly accepted his invitation to go duel it out in hand-to-hand combat to test his ability with his new sensei.

As Renji dashed closer to his instructor he let a feint head bob to his left while speedily charging to the right side of the blonde Jonin aiming to punch him square in the jaw with his right fist. Naruto who easily detected the misdirection in the feint simply sidestepped to his left and caught Renji's fist with his palm and grabbed the Genin's arm.

He attempted to throw him up into the air but the Genin was expecting this to happen, so he twisted his body to the right and tried to kick his sensei's stomach but was blocked by the Jonin's knee.

As Renji's foot made contact with Naruto's knee he used his left arm to attempt a swipe at the bells but was quickly rejected with a parry from Naruto's free arm.

"Im not done yet!" yelled Renji.

He tried to leg sweep Naruto with his right leg but the Jonin jumped up letting go of Renjis arm. With Renji's arms now free he started to springboard backflip away from his Sensei.

"You're not going to get these bells with moves like that Renji, it'll take a lot more to even touch them." said an unfazed Naruto.

In that moment Naruto dashed towards him with blinding speed and kneed him in the stomach. Renji was hunched over in excruciating pain but not life threatening. He dropped to his knees crutching the sides of his stomach.

"_This is the gap between me and Sensei..." _thought Renji before he fell face first into the grass.

"Hm... maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard, ohh well ill just toughen his up through physical training later." said Naruto as he then disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Third Training Ground w/Mai)**_

Mai was lurking behind some bushes trying to come up with a strategy before Renji got knocked out.

Mai had originally thought of a plan to work with both Renji and Kioshi to attain the bells, but instead all three split up into three different directions. Her next step was to discreetly find Renji and tell him what she had in mind but instead she stopped in her tracks when she saw that he had confronted their Sensei head on like an idiot.

She quietly watched the two engage in hand-to-hand combat and figured she would watch to see any weakness that their sensei would show but with the confrontation ending so quickly and Renji being knocked out.

"Great now we have one less set of arms to help grab those bells." the young Kunoichi whispered to particularly nobody.

"_I have to find Kioshi so we could figure something out but. Where is he...?"_ she thought.

Mai was about to move out but her gut feeling was telling her not to move just yet.

As soon as Naruto had disappeared into a yellow flash she felt a sudden breeze behind her.

"Shit…." Mai murmured.

She turned around only to see Naruto behind her sitting down Indian-style with his eyes closed.

"Mai, you know it isn't very lady like for a young girl like you to curse" said Naruto.

He opened his eyes and smiled towards her which in turn freaked her out. She dashed backwards and landed right next to Renji.

"Get up!" she said as she slammed her palm onto his back.

"Huh…?! What happened….where am I?" responded Renji in a trancelike tone.

He looked around only to realize his last memory of what happened before he was knocked out.

"SENSEI?!" he shot out.

"Where'd he go what's going on Mai?"

"Are you done sleeping? You were knocked out for a good minute before I woke you up" replied Mai.

"Huh….one…..minute?" asked Renji who was completely dumbfounded.

"Fuck….I'm nowhere near as good as sensei in terms of Taijustu…im a failure-" before Renji could finish his sentence he was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay he's one of the two legendary Heroes of the 4th Great Ninja war. There is nothing to be ashamed of. We just have to get through this task as Genin first than we could start to make names for ourselves." explained Mai.

"Thanks…Mai but I can't help but wonder where Sensei is do you have any idea?" asked Renji.

Before Mai could respond Naruto dashed out of the bushes and charged straight at Mai

"You know? A ninja never lets their guard down just for a second." said Naruto as he pulled out his kunai.

Both Renji and Mai pulled out their kunai as well getting ready for a clash of metal but before Naruto made it to them a shuriken came flying towards Naruto with speed that a Genin couldn't have thrown.

"Ahhh so I finally fished you out Kioshi" said the blonde Jonin.

He deflected the shuriken with ease and right when he did that the purple-haired Genin came out from hiding as he dashed straight towards them. He wasn't done yet he had thrown another set of shuriken at Naruto and started making handsigns.

"_Hmmm…so this one knows how to make..._" Naruto thought to himself.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" said Kioshi.

Now multiple shadow clones appeared out of nowhere heading straight for Naruto. Both Mai and Renji looked shocked with awe as their mouths hung wide open. Kioshi took this chance to unsheathe his katana from his back ready for whatever was going to happen.

Naruto however just smiled. He made a sign with both hands in the form of a cross.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Suddenly the same amount of Shurikens were met head on by Naruto clones. But here's the thing he didn't dodge them instead he let them hit him.

"_What the hell?"_ both Renji and Mai thought…

"_Kioshi made clones of his shuriken and Sensei made the same amount of clones of himself. And he didn't even dodge them….."_

"_Shit….."_ thought Kioshi.

Their field of vision was gone with the amount of smoke that covered the field from the dispatched Naruto clones.

"He got us…. No wonder why he made so many clones..." said Kioshi, but yet the young Genin had a smirk on his face.

"You may have surprised both Mai and Renji with your Shuriken Kage Bunshin's but not me..." replied Naruto calmly.

He decided to take them out one by one to test out their senses. So he snuck around the left side to get one but before he could make contact.

"Renji to your left throw you kunai!" yelled Kioshi.

Without even thinking Renji's body reacted and did as he said.

"_Aww crap that almost hit me, what the hell! How did that that brat know…"_ thought Naruto

"_Lucky guess, fine I'll go after Mai."_ he thought again.

He shifted his movements towards Mai who was clutching her kunai in her hands.

She was nervously awaiting for either Kioshi to instruct her to move a certain way like he did with Renji or to meet her Sensei head on. Lucky for her, Kioshi had instructed her to jump.

Just as Kioshi said, Mai did. She jumped only to avoid being tripped to the ground from a leg sweep Naruto had attempted.

"_Again….DAMNIT what is this kid a sensor?!"_ thought Naruto.

Sure enough Naruto got fed up with him being easily predicted by his new student so he just decided to jump out of the dome of smoke created by his shadow clones. He landed on a tree branch and squatted down to go over what had happened so far.

"That Kioshi he seems to be a sensor type... other than that Mai and Renji seem to follow his instructions without hesitation. Maybe I should've paid more attention to their files before meeting up with them I almost got my head cleaved off by a kunai from a kid"

"**HAHAHAHAH look at that you the mighty Uzumaki Naruto almost killed by a mere kunai from a damn gaki.**" laughed Kurama.

"_OI SHUT UP KURAMA, YOU STUPID FURBALL AFTER IM DONE WITH THESE KIDS IM COMING TO WHOOP YOUR ASS!"_ responded Naruto.

"**BRING IT ON GAKI!**" replied Kurama.

"_Tch... ill kick your ass later" _joked Naruto

"**Whatever I'll be waiting**" snickered the Nine-tailed fox.

Back in the real life world Naruto laughed it off as if was it was no big deal. But still he had to be wary of Kioshi he wasn't just any average Genin.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Third Training Ground, Back with the three Genin)**_

"Hey you guys it's okay I don't sense him in this protective cloud of smoke but anymore." said Kioshi.

"Are you sure?! Wait how did you know where he was going to be anyways?" responded Renji.

"Yeah, you sure as hell didn't seem to be phased by being basically blind waiting for an attack at any given moment." said Mai.

"Well, let's just say I can sense things. Im a sensor..." smirked Kioshi.

Mai quickly replied. "Ohh well that makes things a whole lot easier for us…but we don't have much time before this smoke clears out I have a plan I've been needing to tell you both this when we started so listen up…"

The two boys listened to Mai's plan.

As soon as all three genin devised their master plan they all dispersed but this time Mai and Kioshi went together towards one direction and Renji went the opposite.

Now with the smoke clearly dissipated all that was left on the ground were 4 shuriken.

*poof*

Suddenly one shuriken puffed into smoke and revealed Naruto smiling.

"Hmm... seems like they came up with a good plan…they pass my standards for a three-man cell, gotta go report this to boss" said the clone.

The Naruto that disappeared revealed himself to be a shadow clone who henge'd into a shuriken the moment of impact earlier.

* * *

_**(Konoha, Third Training Ground, w/the original Naruto)**_

"Ahhh so they've come up with a good plan…to bad it won't get them anywhere near these bells." said the blonde Jonin.

He pulled out a little notepad and pen and quickly wrote down something and covered his mouth with one hand as he giggled with a blush face.

Obviously he had thought of something perverted that he could add on to his new story for the Icha Icha franchise. He had taken over for Jiraiya since he had died and his perverted legacy was passed on to him with his novels.

"Kakashi Sensei and Shikamaru are going to love this one." said Naruto as he put the pen and notepad back into his pouch.

Now with that done. He got a little serious he stood up from the branch he was squatting on and said to no one in particular.

"Let's go mess their plan up before I pass them."

He jumped off the branch and made his way toward the direction Renji went.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Third Training Ground, w/Renji)**_

Thirty minutes later Renji who was all by himself was getting anxious. He was worried he'd mess up the plan that Mai had instructed.

"_Alright this time I won't make a fool out of myself_." thought the Genin.

As soon as he spotted his Sensei he threw a set of shuriken and mixture of kunai towards Naruto who dodged them with ease. They all landed on the little hill of dirt that was behind Naruto.

"You know Renji if you're going to throw some ninja weapons towards me make sure they hi-"

*Hisssss…*

"_Crap"_ thought Naruto before an explosion went off behind him.

*BOOM!*

The loud explosion went off and black smoke and dirt flew all over the field where Naruto was standing and the sheer amount of dirt made it extremely hard for him to see.

"_Ohh no, what am I to do now I can't see."_ thought Naruto sarcastically.

He knew that this was the part where Mai would come in and throw multiple shuriken from the direction behind him. Sure enough there were 10 shuriken making their way towards Naruto.

"_Yes, he has nowhere to go but up now..._" thought Mai who was standing behind a tree 20 yards out.

"_Alright I'll be your main actor for this role then, up I must go_" Naruto thought.

As he jumped he was smiling anticipating the arrival of Kioshi who was to appear out of nowhere to meet him head on with his katana.

Naruto pulled out his kunai and blocked a very precise slash from behind him. He turned his body in mid-air to see Kioshi smiling as well.

Naruto winked at him and kicked him with a left kick. Kioshi blocked with his right shin. Still gripping his katana Kioshi quickly sheathed it and grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders and flipped over his head while still holding on his sensei's shoulders.

With all his might he threw Naruto down towards the ground where Renji was standing.

Renji who was waiting for Naruto to come crashing down had already began phase two of the plan and stomped the ground with his foot and yelled out to Mai.

"OKAY here we go pull the wire!"

As soon as she got the signal Mai pulled the ninja wire that was attached to a trap door that covered a 10 foot pit in the ground that Renji had dug out prior to Naruto's arrival. Inside the pit was nothing sharp Kunai planted on the ground facing up and on the walls like a mummy trap.

"_Since sensei has no choice but to make a shadow clone to grab himself before falling into his pit of death this is where we attack_" thought Mai as if her plan was going to work out.

Naruto was falling but in his mind things were playing out really slow.

"_So if I decide to make a shadow clone Kioshi is going to dash in and slice the bells off of my waist but if I decided to fall to my untimely death it would for sure catch them off guard_" Naruto smiled and made a Kage Bunshin.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**"**_

Naruto's clone caught the original with both hands and swung him up out of danger.

"Got him" both Renji and Mai said.

Sure enough right when the shadow clone appeared Kioshi attempted the fastest slash of his life.

Aiming towards his sensei's waist he had to cut the two strings precisely. He swung as quickly and compact as he could and noticed the bells were cut free slowly floating in front of his eyes he reached out to them. But before he could catch them Naruto's clone dispersed into a cloud of smoke and covered Kioshi's vision.

"DAMNIT!" yelled Kioshi.

He felt Naruto grab his arm and throw him towards the direction of Mai. He was traveling at such a fast speed that Mai came out from hiding and put both palms in front of her to try to catch Kioshi's back at least to stop the fast pace as he was heading towards the tree.

She caught his back and tried to hold her ground but fell backwards as the two young shinobi fell and rolled out onto the tree trunk.

"Ouch that hurt" said Mai.

She was on her back she slowly looked up then she looked to her left to feel Kioshi laying on his stomach. She looked down onto her chest and her face started to blush heavily red as she realized that Kioshi's hand was on her right breast.

"AYAAAA! KIOSHI ERO-BAKA!" she screamed.

Mai grabbed Kioshi by his shirt collar and slapped him senseless Left, Right, Left, Right… in between the slaps Kioshi was trying to explain what had happened.

"I…..*slap*…..didn't…..*slap*….mean…..*slap*…to…..*slap*".

Over by where Naruto was standing he had the same Perverted look Jiraiya had whenever new material presently itself. He quickly pulled out his pad and pen and started writing. He was so distracted at what had happened just then. That he didn't realize that Renji had picked up both bells.

He dangled them in front of Naruto and said.

"YOSH! SENSEI! Looks like we got the bells!"

Naruto, Mai and Kioshi all looked towards Renji and realized what had just happened.

"So it seems you have, HAHA well I've been meaning to tell you this but after hearing your guys little plan you formulated when you were inside of the dome of smoke that I created with my clones I was going to pass you guys." explained Naruto

"But there's only two bells and three of us." replied Renji.

"And what do you mean after hearing our plan" asked Mai who was still holding a senseless Kioshi by the collar.

"Ohh that well, see I transformed one of my clones into a shuriken that Kioshi had thrown to get some intel on you guys since you were all inside the smoke. After you three left I relayed the information I learned to the original me and went along with your guys little plan." said Naruto.

He was looking at a very confused Mai and Renji and a very senseless Kioshi.

"So we didn't…pass because our plan….?" said Mai.

"If so then why did you pass us Sensei?" still she was still holding Kioshi by the collar.

Renji also chimed in "If you were aware of the plan than why do we have the bells?"

"Well my cute little Genin the real objective of this test was to test out your teamwork. These bells were simply a disguise to pit you three against each other….In the Ninja World it takes teamwork to run missions and be on a three-man cell and you guys we being tested on how well you worked as a team. I saw just that the moment Kioshi came out and helped you both when you were blinded in the smoke."

"So that explains why our plan was going so well." I didn't exactly think we would be able to execute our plan to that extent against you Sensei..." said Mai.

"Yup. With that said you three are now officially Genin… Congratulations." Naruto said to his new students with a thumbs up pose.

"YOSH! Im finally a Genin!" an excited Renji said.

"AYA! Yes! We did it" Mai said before hugging Kioshi tightly.

"…..Mai…..you're….choking…me…" murmured Kioshi while giving a thumbs up to both Renji and Naruto in his lifeless form.

Again Mai's face became red realizing her chest was smothering Kioshi's face

"ERO-BAKA!"

She screamed before she punched Kioshi out of her field of vision.

Naruto's eye twitched…."_I have a feeling I should keep this girl away from Sakura-chan as well as Tsunade-baachan."_

"Ahhh…..this group is going to be fun…Okay Team 11 is now assembled!" said Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed.**

_**(Konoha: Third Training Ground)**_

Naruto, Renji and Mai were all smiling and waiting for Kioshi to return from his little flight into the nearby pond. Naruto didn't know exactly how Mai had come up with that enormous strength to send her teammate that far away with one punch, but he knew this girl would be a dangerous threat to both boys if she ever received training from Sakura.

"Mai, umm…you didn't have to send Kioshi flying, after all you were the one that was hugging him, haha." laughed Naruto.

In her response Mai started to blush with the mere memory of what had just happened not too long ago.

"Sensei.. I know…but Kioshi was…"

In that split second Kioshi was seen walking towards his new teammates and sensei drenched in water with a swollen face.

"AHHH, Kioshi how was your journey to the Land of Water?" joked Naruto.

The young boy just glared at his Sensei and also towards Renji who was smiling expressing his enjoyment of seeing his pain and agony.

"What THE HELL DID I DO!?" yelled Kioshi.

He was so mad that he didn't realize Mai was so angry and showed signs of veins on her forehead.

"Calm down, Mai…" Naruto said as he put both hands up in front of himself to let her know to cool off with the anger.

He then glanced over to Kioshi

"Kioshi let's just say it was all a big misunderstanding okay? For now I'd like to just say congratulations you three are all Genin under my watch now so enjoy your official promotion." the blonde Jonin said trying to lighten the mood with his two students.

It was clear that he and Renji both felt uncomfortable with the situation at hand, Naruto had to think of something quick to get out of this predicament.

"Well anyways I would love to stay with you three, but I just remember now that I have to report these results to the Tsunade-baachan to inform her that you three are ready to become an official Genin team. Meet me back here tomorrow around 7 o'clock in the morning for some-"

Before Naruto could say his next word a dark ominous aura appeared around him

"Training..."

After saying so, all three Genin gulped in fear. Before anyone could respond Naruto gave them a smile and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Hey….don't you guys think that Sensei is kind of a pervert?" asked Renji only to get a small chuckle out of Kioshi.

Mai on the other hand wasn't amused.

_"Great im stuck with two perverts on my team…just my luck_" she thought.

"Hey Mai, Kioshi and I are going to get something to eat you coming?" asked Renji breaking Mai out of her thoughts.

"Uh…yeah, sure hold up." said Mai.

All three Genin started walking away from the training field with Kioshi staying a good distance away from Mai.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Hokage Mansion, Hokage's Office)**_

Tsunade was staring at her desk contemplating whether or not she should pull out a bottle of sake from her drawer just so she could take a break from every Kage's mostformidable enemy 'paperwork'.

She pulled out her sake bottle from the drawer followed by her cup. Just as soon as she was about to pour her sake into the bottle she heard the voice of her favorite Jonin.

"You know, it's barely 8:14 in the morning Baa-Chan isn't it a little too early to be drinking?" asked Naruto.

To her surprise Tsunade almost fumbled the bottle of sake and nearly spilled it all over her paperwork. That wouldn't have bode well with the council. Plus she would have killed Naruto for almost making her spill her drink.

"NARUTO! How many times do I have to tell you to use the damn door!? And stop climbing through my damn window I swear it's like your becoming more and more like Jiraiya every day.." an angry Tsunade stated.

Upon hearing Jiraiya's name being mentioned Naruto put his head down just thinking about his former Master. Yeah he was a big pervert, okay maybe big is an understatement but he was a very strong and intelligent shinobi at that. One of the best that Konoha had ever produced.

"Ne Baa-chan do you miss Ero-Sennin as much as I do?" asked a very sad Naruto.

Tsunade just put both hands under her chin, laced her fingers together and put her head down a little bit. Jiraiya was one of her dearest companions and teammates. She grew up with him, he was kind of like her best friend and she actually respected him despite all the times she hit him and sent him flying to only Kami knows where.

"Of course I do there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about him, the sound of his stupid laugh,and his perverted smile." replied Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"It was actually during times like these where he would appear out of nowhere thru that same window you did just to ask me if I wanted to drink with him. After all we were drinking buddies." said the blonde Hokage.

Anytime he came to her or she came to him for a drink they would hold off on what they were doing just to catch up with each other. That was Jiraiya and Tsunade, that's how they bonded. Of course with her being Hokage it sure came with a lot of responsibilities.

"Anyways gaki what do you want? I take it that your little bell test is over? So how did they do?" asked Tsunade.

"Hmm… in terms of teamwork they passed. They showed a lot of promise with that little test and im sure I can make them even stronger through some intense training. This is if they take their training seriously and absorb everything I teach them like sponges." explained Naruto.

"Ha, sounds like you really take a liking to these kids. I'll tell you what, if you can get these three to make Chunin in their first year as Genin then I'll give you a raise in pay by 3 times as much"

Upon hearing Tsunade make a somewhat challenging task, Naruto quickly accepted.

"Deal"

He extended his hand out to the blonde Hokage. Tsunade smirked as a response and extended her hand to meet his for a handshake to seal the deal.

While shaking hands Tsunade quickly inserted one last ruling

"But if you fail and cannot bring your team to within Chunin ranks by one year you will have to give up your dreams to becoming the next Hoka-"

Before she could finish what she was about to say. Naruto interrupted her.

"Kage...? Yeah right! You know I'll never give that dream up baa-chan. I'll tell you what after my team becomes Chunin. I'll even extend my prediction and say they'll become the next Legendary Sannin after You, Ero-Sennin and Orochimaru were." said Naruto with a foxlike grin plastered all over his face.

"Baka….your biting off a little more than you can chew gaki." said an amused Tsunade.

"Fine so be it. Now enough of this little wager we have going on here and get out of my office unless you have anything else you would like to tell me?"

Naruto gave her a dry look and shook his head. He actually didn't know what to say next so he just smiled at her and pulled out a scroll. He opened it up so it lay flat on her desk and made some hand signs and slammed his palm onto the scroll.

*poof*

10 bottles of Sake appeared on the table that had a green and red label that had the kanji sign for 'Oil' on them.

"Here Mt. Myoboku's finest sake I got em' from Chief Gamabunta. He said that you would like these."

Tsunade gasped and quickly grabbed one of the bottles and inspected it.

"I haven't had this brand in a while! This is the good stuff" her eyes had the shape of hearts booming out of them.

"Ahem..." coughed Naruto. Trying to get his Hokage's attention back into the real-world.

Tsunade quickly snapped out of it. She then put the bottle down and looked at Naruto and ordered

"That's all, I'll call for you when I have your team's first mission ready."

"Yosh, Ja ne" saluted Naruto.

He casually jumped out the window. As he leaped out the Tsunade's window he heard a loud yell coming from inside her office

"DAMNIT WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING THE WINDOW!"

He chuckled and thought to himself.

"_But it's fun this way."_

As soon as Tsunade no longer felt Naruto's presence she couldn't help but think about Naruto's bold statement.

"_Baka….you already have surpassed the 3 Legendary Sannin. Sakura, Sasuke and you. You just don't realize it…Ahhh anyways lookie, lookie what I got for me! The last time I drank this was with Jiraiya before he departed to get Intel on the leader of the Akatsuki." _the slug Sannin thought.

After she broke out of her thoughts she sealed the bottles back into the seal and called for her most trusted servant.

"SHIZUNE! I have something very important I need for you to put away!"

The door opened up.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Yes this is a top ranked S-Class Secret Mission I need for you to complete. Take this scroll to my place and make sure it gets there. No one must know you have it and no one must see you deliver it. Am I understood!" commanded the Hokage.

"Hai! Tsunade-Sama." responded Shizune with a giant sweat bead dripping down the back of her head.

"Good, that is all you may leave now."

Shizune picked up the scroll and left the office to drop of the 'Top Secret Scroll'.

"Ahhh now back to my drink"

She pulled out one of the bottles from Mt. Myoboku she had put aside from under her desk before she sealed the rest back into the scroll.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Market District)**_

Sakura was walking down Market District shopping for some groceries. She had on her regular street wear which consisted of a black skirt and hot pink halter top.

Her figure was finally that of a grown woman. She was a late bloomer as her chest finally grew on her over years, although she didn't have a bust the size of her Shishou Tsunade or Hinata she was happy with how well she developed one cup smaller.

She was very attractive though ask any of the young Shinobi in the village. She was ranked the most beautiful Konouchi in the Leaf Village on a list she saw a couple months ago.

As she recalled she was walking on Market Street one day passing by the bookstore and she had seen a flyer on the wall that read

"The top 10 most beautiful Konouchi in the Leaf Village"

On the list her name was on the top as number 1 out of 10.

She was flattered by the fact that some stranger in the village praised her that much but she didn't really think much of it. Who knows it could have just been some kids at the academy who made the list.

Little did she know that it was actually Naruto who posted that flyer as his books for the new Icha-Icha novel were fresh and hot on the market.

She walked down the District, she could see villagers and shinobi alike staring at her. She was really a site to be seen with her gorgeous pink hair and her emerald green eyes. As she walked past a couple of stands the sun was glaring off of her forehead right when her Diamond seal was. It was a beautiful sight to behold as it sparkled in reflection along with her pink silky hair that was now flowing down to her back.

Since 6 years had passed after the war she had moved out of her parents place. She now lives in her own apartment on the other side of the village much closer to Naruto's. Yet with the freedom she now has, a lot of responsibility came crashing down on her. She would no longer have to rely on her mother's cooking just to keep her stomach full. So every week she would take a little stroll down to the market to gather some groceries.

Just as she was shopping she saw a familiar figure standing in front of a tomato stand. He had on regular Jonin outfit on. Vest, shirt, pants and sandals and even forehead protector the only thing upgraded was a sword strapped to his back.

What really made her conclude it was Sasuke was on his arms both left and right he bore the Uchiha symbol on them. She smiled and made her way towards her old teammate.

"Sasuke-kun, of course you'd be buying some tomatoes." she smiled.

Right when Sasuke heard her voice he turned around and said in his usual calm demeanor voice

"Ah, Sakura. It's been months since I've last seen you. How are you?"

These long months of them not getting the chance to spend time with each other consisted of him in the ANBU being in and out of the village scouting the perimeters of the Land of Fire with Kakashi and Yamato.

"I've been good, been very busy at the hospital with patients and running things as 2nd in Command" she said proudly.

In her voice you could tell that she was no longer his number one fan-girl as she sorted out her feelings and quickly saw the difference in childhood crush and the love of her life.

Sure Sasuke had returned to the village. He was back, Team 7 was now together at home again. She was happy, as happy as she could be but her real feelings were made clear during the war. When Naruto had the Yang half Kurama extracted from him and he stopped breathing she almost died from the unbearable pain she was feeling at the sight of him on the verge of death.

She did everything she could just to keep him alive cutting him open just to pump his heart with her hands as she gave him CPR. It was something that she did instinctively and to this day she always thinks about to moment they locked lips.

Albeit she was trying to save his life at the same time she actually enjoy the touch of his lips against hers. Something that she had secretly craved for, something she wanted experience again ever since the war.

"That's good to hear Sakura. You really have become an important figure in the village" said the raven-haired Uchiha.

His voice always stayed calm around others when talking but she knew that he was happy for her.

"I take it that you're going to cook some tomato soup Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a curious tone.

He quickly averted his eyes and said with a slight blush of red on his cheeks.

"Uhh...Yeah im having dinner tonight with a friend."

"Sasuke? Im not a dumb blonde, no offence to Ino and Naruto but, clearly I can see your hiding something" she winked at him trying to pry out whatever secret he had.

"HAHA" he chuckled.

"Seriously first Kakashi now you huh? What's with everyone trying to pry their way into my personal matters? Im having dinner with a friend and that's all." he said in calm voice once again.

"HE'S LYING!" shouted a blonde Shinobi from one of the rooftops

"Na-Naruto!" was all Sakura could say as she was shocked to see him.

"Hmm… BUTT OUT OF IT DOBE!" replied Sasuke.

He looked up to the rooftops to see Naruto grinning. As he jumped down and landed right next to his two former teammates he put his arm around Sasuke's neck and joked.

"So who's the lucky _guy _teme?"

"GUY!?" screeched Sakura. Her mouth was wide open now.

"He's joking, Im not gay Sakura" replied Sasuke who quickly shrugged Naruto's arm off of him.

"_THANK KAMI!_" she thought with a sigh of relief look on her face.

She did not want to believe that the boy she was in love with all those years in her younger days was gay.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Naruto as he was pointed towards Sasuke's face which started to glow red.

"C'mon I was just joking anyways whose the girl teme?!" asked Naruto.

Once Naruto was on to something that interested him he would never back off. Sasuke knew this all too well as he would eventually realize this dumbass's trademark saying 'BELIEVE IT'.

"If you really want to know then why don't you just think back a couple months after the war had ended? Do you remember? It was in front of Ichiraku Ramen you and I were about to grab something to eat and-"

Sasuke was about to say the rest but was cut off by Naruto.

"NO WAY! Are you FUCKING SERIOUS?" hollered Naruto.

His face was frozen in time as he couldn't really grasp what exactly took place between the past couple of years since that day at Ichiraku's.

Now Sakura felt left out because the two boys always shared some stupid connection she could never be a part of. No matter how close all three were when it came to secrets she felt left out because Naruto and Sasuke were best friends and they knew everything about each other.

"AWWWWW I want to know too! It's so not fair!" she sulked.

Her puppy dog eyes now locked onto Sasuke but since she got no reaction from him she figured

"_Ohh what the hell it was a good try_."

She averted her gaze onto Naruto and she knew damn well he couldn't resist her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Na…ru…to….kun…" she said in a childish voice.

Right when he heard the honorific added to the end of his name he nearly fainted. As he stumbled to gain his composure he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and gazed deeply into her eyes.

Now the roles were reversed and it was Sakura who couldn't bare to stand straight.

Just the fact that he was so close to her holding her shoulder and gazing deeply into her eyes as sapphire met emerald she felt her heart begin to beat faster and her knees were getting weak.

Although they were in the middle of the Market District with people crowding the area, villagers and shinobi alike all she felt was just the two of them standing there lost in time.

Just when she was about to get him with her charm. He pulled a fast one on her and said

"Later on tonight how bout we get some dinner and I'll explain things to you Sakura-chan."

"Yeah….I would love that." she responded as her face was slowly starting to blush red.

"Great ummm dinner at my place or yours? How about yours since your already buying some groceries cook something nice okay" he said while giving her a thumbs up.

And just like that the moment she was fantasizing about quickly faded away and she was back to her normal self.

"NARUTO! Why does it have to be-"

Before she could finish she noticed Sasuke had slipped away from them and was nowhere to be found. "Damnit, he pulled a fast one on us" she whispered

"Huh ohhhhh, yeah he said he needed to go prepare and all that other stuff." babbled Naruto.

She looked at him and smiled

"Ok just tell me about everything tonight at my place" although Sakura was upset that he chose to have dinner at her place she was very excited with being alone with him.

"Yosh! I take it that you must still have some more important things to take care of Sakura-chan? I'll see you later around 7?" he asked not so sure of himself.

"7 o'clock is fine Naruto it's a dinner date, I'll see you later" she smiled at him and continued on her path in Market.

"Did…she just say da-date?"

A very happy Naruto was smiling all by himself before he remembered something.

"Ohh yeah that Teme..."

He jumped up and took to the rooftops once again making his way towards the newly rebuilt Uchiha Compound.

* * *

_**(Konoha: w/Sasuke)**_

As Sasuke was making his way towards the Newly Rebuild Uchiha compound he felt Naruto's presence behind him.

"I take it that you and Sakura have plans tonight as well?" he asked in a discreet tone of voice.

"Umm yeah…check this out she said it's a dinner date ttebayo! Can you believe it!?" the blonde said with so much happiness.

In all the years hes been begging Sakura to go out on a date with him this was one that she actually didn't mind or feel obligated to doing so.

"Dobe….let me tell you something... are you ready? Listen up. You are the strongest guy I know but yet you are the most idiotic and clueless person I know when I comes to girls. You clearly can't see it but I can, hell even Kakashi sees it. It's no secret that Sakura has feelings for you as well." The raven-haired Jonin explained.

"Sakura-chan….likes me too?" a confused Naruto asked.

"Yeah dobe. Now are we done here? Or do I have to tell you what it means for a girl to like a boy?" he joked.

With the shocking news still lingering the fresh information for his brain to absorb Naruto quickly changed subjects and made it clear that this conversation was still about the Uchiha.

"So Hinata huh? How and when exactly did this happen and by the way who the hell made you an expert in relationships teme?!"

"I never said I was!" the Uchiha quickly replied.

Sasuke knew this would happen so he decided to tell his best friend the one thing hes been keeping a secret from him.

On their path to Sasuke's home they spotted a bench and both took a seat as this was going to be a story.

"Well…where do I begin."


	5. Chapter 5 : Understanding

**Chapter 5: Understanding**

**A/N: To the Guest reviewer who had to give his/her comments here is my response. **

"**Those who write horrible stories are trash, but those who give bad reviews because the pairings aren't what they want are worse than trash"**

**Anyways these next 2 Chapters im going to go back in time to what Sasuke has been dealing with in and out of Konoha throughout the 6 years that have passed**

* * *

_**(Konoha: 2 Months After the War)**_

Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to town after a long sparring match that took place at their old training grounds. The war was over and every shinobi in their respective villages returned home to continue their normal lives.

Although many died during the war, a lot of things needed to be addressed for each individual village. Things were required to be changed for better and for worst.

For Konoha one issue needed to be addressed immediately and that issue was what is to become of Sasuke Uchiha. He had defected from Konoha at the age of 12 and returned home to the village with the rest of the shinobi who departed for the war.

Some believe he needed to be punished and must take accountability for all the trouble he has caused but the many shinobi from Konoha who saw him in the battlefield could attest to his loyalty for the village.

As the two teenagers were walking the blonde started to complain about how hungry he was.

"AHHH. I'm so hungry. Hey teme want to go get something to eat?"

The raven-haired teen was about to decline his friends offer but before he could say a thing his stomach spoke for him.

*growl*

His belly let out a growl he couldn't deny that he wasn't hungry and had no choice but to accept Naruto's offer.

"I guess" was his simple reply.

"Now were talking! Let's go get some ramen!" shouted Naruto giving a fist pump to the air.

After all of the calories and energy they burned at the training grounds, Naruto still had enough energy to be ridiculously loud and obnoxious.

Sasuke however wasn't built with stamina like his blonde counterpart. He enjoyed being back in the village and with good company, but he also enjoyed the quietness he had grown accustom to during his time with Orochimaru.

"You're paying" demanded Sasuke.

He really didn't mind paying but to see Naruto's face go from joyful to blue in a second for a stupid reason was enough to give the young Uchiha a chuckle.

"What?! C'mon seriously why do I have to pay im practically broke I haven't received any good missions with enough pay lately from Baa-chan!" cried Naruto.

"Hn.…fine how about we race there and the loser pays" offered Sasuke.

No matter what the two did it started to become a competition some-what rivaling Kakashi and Gai's.

"Fine…whatever lets go I can't wait to get some Ichiraku's that you're paying for" replied Naruto in a drone-like voice.

With the bet in place the two boys stopped to look at each other in a stand still. The sun slowly coming down as they felt a small breeze that pushed both the boys' hairs. All they saw in that next second was a leaf falling from a tree and right before that leaf hit the ground they were gone.

Both boys shushin'd away at a very fast pace and their destination was Ichiraku Ramen as they took to the rooftops to avoid being slowed down by villagers.

Naruto was leading since he had more stamina in his tank to burn and it almost looked easy for him. All he had on his mind was a free meal paid for by Sasuke.

"_Ramen for me, Ramen for free, Ramen for me_" the blonde thought as he literally started drooling.

Sasuke wasn't too far behind although he didn't have Naruto's freakish stamina he still had a lot of energy to burn. The race kept up for another 30 seconds as the two were soaring past houses and buildings at a high-speed pace.

Sasuke knew that he couldn't afford to lose this race because that meant he'd be paying for not just two bowls of ramen; one for him and one for Naruto. It was more like one bowl for him and about 10 bowls for the blonde.

As the two kept up their speed Naruto was clearly in the had the biggest smirk on his face as he saw his favorite Ramen joint a couple yards away.

"_I win Teme_" thought Naruto.

Right before the hyper-active blonde was about to land he saw a familiar Konoichi with dark-purple hair. It was the Hyuga Heiress Hinata, and she was clutching a book close to her chest. She appeared to be on entering Ichiraku Ramen with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino trailing close behind her.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke as he was about to lose this bet and be made a fool of in front of his former classmates. He had a reputation to uphold and didn't want to be seen as Naruto's bank account. He mustered all he could in a last ditch effort to beast past Naruto to the Ramen stand.

With all his might he pulled within one foot ahead of the blonde. At that moment he knew victory was his. Yet Naruto being the stubborn fool that he was, panicked and grabbed Sasuke with both arms.

He tried to hold him back hoping this would throw him off guard but to no avail Sasuke had other plans.

Struggling to get free, Sasuke roared out

"NARUTO! I'M NOT PAYING FOR 11 BOWLS OF RAMEN!"

In that millisecond he activated his Rinnegan and switched places with the book the Hinata was clutching close to her chest.

Sasuke was now in Hinata's arms, his sweaty body rubbing up against hers and Naruto was holding a book.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Ichiraku Ramen w/Sasuke and Hinata)**_

"I win" said Sasuke as he tried to hold his breathe in to make him seem calm and composed.

Hinata on the other hand was frozen. Completely speechless, she couldn't find the words to say until she realized who she had her arms wrapped around.

"Sasuke-Kun…?"

Hinata was more than confused on what had just taken place. Her face now started to blush uncontrollably crimson red. Both Kiba and Shino were shocked as well.

"What...the...fuck!?" said Kiba as his face showed a shell-shocked expression.

Akamaru barked and started wagging his tail as the Canine saw Naruto land right next to Hinata and Sasuke.

Shino just simply faded into the background and said

"Well this is awkward" while adjusting his sun-glasses.

"OI! SASUKE!THAT'S NOT FAIR! You used your Rinnegan to swap places with this book!" shouted the blonde.

He was waving the book around extremely pissed off that he had lost the race.

Sasuke on the other hand gave him a simple reply

"You never said how we get here counts as long as we race here."

Hinata was still speechless as she slowly turned her head and saw Naruto holding the book she had clutched close to her chest before it was replaced with Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-Kun, my book." she whispered before she fainted.

"Eh, Hi-Hinata?! Oi Hinata…..TEME WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" cried Naruto.

As powerful as he was he sure knew when to be completely oblivious to a girls feelings.

Sasuke grabbed the Hyuga Heiress and gently leaned her against the wall to Ichiraku's.

"It seems I might have cause an unnecessary problem for all of us." adetached Sasuke stated.

"Uhh No don't worry about that she always does that when Naruto shows up randomly." replied Kiba

"Anyways what brings you two here? I understand Naruto coming here but I never knew you were a Ramen fan Sasuke?" asked Shino.

"Hnn…I enjoy a bowl every once and awhile." answered Sasuke.

The 4 Shinobi and Canine looked at Hinata who was still passed out leaning against the wall. This was a very awkward moment especially for Sasuke who didn't show it. Kiba and Shino were heading there to eat with Hinata after doing some simple training. Apparently this was the place to eat after anintense training session. But things took a turn for the worst.

"So you two were racing?" Kiba asked.

Only to get a glare from both Naruto and Sasuke.

"And I take it that the loser had to pay for the food"

Sasuke gave Kiba a nod and Naruto had a frown on his face nodding while clutching a book close to his chest. He then remember he was holding a book and took a look at the title "Guide to self-confidence".

"_Hmm….I wonder why she needs this book, I mean she's grown very confident over the years and blossomed into a very confident Konouchi since the war had ended."_ thought Naruto.

He walked up to Hinata who was barely coming to. He squatted down in front of her holding her book.

She opened her eyes and her memories of what happened earlier played through her mind.

"Ramen….Sasuke-kun….Naruto-kun…my book.."

Then it finally hit her.

"MY BOOK!"

She snapped out of it and looked up. She saw Naruto point blank in front of her face and she instantly became red again. This time she resisted the urge to pass out. She bit down on her bottom lip and weathered the storm.

"Hinata, im glad you're awake we're sorry about earlier here's your book back" Naruto said.

He extended his hand out to hers to give her the book. She quickly snatched it out of his hands and stood up avoiding eye contact with both Naruto and Sasuke.

She bowed down to both boys and said with the outmost respect.

"Thank you, it seems I must go home and tend to some things with the clan." she then quickly shushin'd away from the small group.

"I wonder what happened was it something I did?" asked Naruto.

He was worried because she didn't seem like herself. As if she didn't want to be there, he sensed she was avoiding something or someone, possibly Sasuke.

Kiba and Shino both shrugged their shoulders and said in unison.

"This is the first we've seen her like that."

Akamaru just let out a sad growl indicating he felt a disturbance in Hinata's heart.

"The Hyuga looked like she was avoiding someone" Sasuke pointed out, starring directly at Naruto.

"Yeah, it seems so..." replied Naruto who was looking directly into Sasuke's cold black eyes.

"It's obvious she left because of the little stunt you pulled teme!"

"Tch…"

Sasuke turned his face away and crossed his arms. It was rare to see Sasuke act guilty on any account but what Naruto said did make sense.

"Teme you probably upset her I think you should at least apologize."

Sasuke looked at his bestfriend with a facial expression only a select few people could recognize. He hates to admit it but Naruto was right maybe he is the reason why Hinata was so upset.

"Fine!"

Replied the raven-haired Uchiha. He turned around to look at Shino and Kiba and gave them nod before he disappeared.

With Sasuke now gone Naruto turned to his former classmates rubbing his stomach as a growl could be heard.

"Ummm...so? You guys gonna get some ramen?"

Kiba shook his head and laughed

"C'mon it's my treat for saving the world"

* * *

_**(Konoha: w/Hinata)**_

Making her way down the road Hinata had her head down clearly lost in her thoughts. She did everything she could during the war. She was there for Naruto when he needed her, when things looked to be the darkest of times…when Neji died.

It hurt her to know that she wasn't strong enough to save her cousin. His death clearly left a big hole in her heart. Although Neji and Hinata had a some-what shaky relationship in the past being from the Main House and Branch House. Hinata still loved Neji because he was family and although Neji didn't show it at first, he later grew to love Hinata and vowed to protect her with his life.

Her memories then came flashing back to her. She had nightmares of this and it never stopped. Every night she would dream about it and it would eat her alive. She started looking for ways to get her mind off of what had happened by training a lot more than usual. She didn't really show it around her peers and family, she kept this to herself although everyone knew it was bothering her.

Her mind drifted back to the war when Neji sacrificed his life to save her while she was providing cover for a chakra exhausted Naruto. She sprang into action and attempted to use her body as a shield for Naruto from wooden spikes that shot out of the Jubi. As a last ditch effort Neji jumped up to block the spikes that ultimately led to his death.

She would isolate herself from all of her peers when they decided to meet up in the months following the war. She wasn't ready to for it, she wasn't ready to come face to face with Lee, and Ten-Ten. She wasn't ready to accidently run into Gai-Sensei and she clearly wasn't ready to run into Naruto.

Maybe he was the majority of the pain that ached in her heart, it was connected with the death of Neji. She remembered the words of her cousin towards Naruto.

"_Naruto…Hinata-sama is willing to die…for you…that's why…your life…..is not only...oneapparently… my life, too….was...one of…yours."_

"Neji Nii-San…" she whispered.

Not really paying attention to her surroundings she found herself near a lake. The lake was reflecting the orange sunset in the background giving a most serene view. She had to stop and take a look at the beautiful sight she came upon. She hadn't really stopped thinking about her cousin and the ramifications of the war but this view, something about this view mellowed her heart.

Slowly but surely her cold lonely face started to reflect upon the lake and she was smiling. Smiling because sometimes you need to smile, sometimes you need to let all of the negative thoughts and emotional stress out. The arms that crossed her chest while clutching her book suddenly felt a drop of water.

"_Rain?"_ she thought.

No, it wasn't rain. She hadn't realized it but tears were just streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even feel the tears it just suddenly happened.

"How….how is it possible to cry upon seeing such a beautiful view..?" she asked herself.

"The human body reacts to certain things in a strange way." replied a voice from behind her.

Startled by the presence of someone else she turned around tears still streaming down her face. Shedidn't care who saw her in the emotional state. To her surprise upon seeing his face, her pearly white eyes with a tinge of lavender met Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-Kun..." she murmured "What are you doing here?"

Wiping her tears from her face, waiting for a reply from the Uchiha she raised an eyebrow.

Leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms crossed Sasuke replied.

"I came here...to apologize for what happened back there at Ichiraku Ramen"

He took a brief moment to try and find the right words to say without making himself come off as an asshole.

"What I did was unexpected and im sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable situation like that. I sincerely apologize." Sasuke spoke with outmost respect for the Hyuga Heiress.

In all honesty Sasuke felt good about his apology, he really didn't mean to have done what he did. He was just in a position to win and beat Naruto in a stupid race that would have cost him a huge dent in his currency.

Waiting for a reply from the dark-blue haired Konouchi he started to feel a little embarrassed that he went out of his way to track down a girl and apologize. He wasn't used to this kind of thing, the last time he apologized to a girl was when he and his team plus Orochimaru had revived the past Hokage. They were ready to take part in the war, when suddenly Karin came out of nowhere and pulverized Suigetsu.

He tried to kill her in order to kill Danzo. She blamed him and said she would never forgive him for what he did to her but her attitude towards him change fairly quickly when he said he was sorry. So maybe it would be easy, but then again Karin was in love with him. The problem here was Hinata and Sasuke barely spoke to each other let alone knew each other.

Yes they were classmates but, Sasuke never paid any attention to her other than the fact that she was the only girl in the academy that never bothered him. She wasn't drooling over him and chasing him around like all the other fan girls. Somehow that was the only memory of Hinata he seemed to carry around with him so you can say she was different.

Feeling a little awkward waiting for her reply Sasuke was about to say something else when Hinata suddenly burst into amusement.

"Haha…haha….haha" she chuckled, who knew that she had a bit of humor in her at a time like this.

Sasuke who wasn't amused however felt very confused. He had just apologized to a girl while he was being honest and he she is laughing at him.

"_Who does she think she is to make fool out of me_?" he thought.

His confusion slowly turned into anger as he raised his chakra a little bit mixed in with some killing intent.

Hinata felt the spike in his chakra and quickly shut up as she covered her mouth with a hand to stop her laughter.

"Im sorry" she gulped in fear.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you, no Sasuke-kun that's not it at all you see…I was laughing because your apology is so sudden and strange to me. You're not the type of person to go out of his way to apologize to anyone." she clarified

"Continue…" he accepted

"Im laughing because I wasn't really thinking about what had happened back at Ichiraku's….You see it didn't really bother me. I'm sorry if you thought I was troubled by what took place back there."

She bowed to the last remaining Uchiha before letting out a deep sigh.

"So...I didn't do anything wrong?" he replied only to see her quickly straighten up her body posture and look away as if she didn't want him prying into her thoughts and problems.

"Yeah…" she replied only this time her voice a lot more lax.

Clearly picking up the hurt in her voice he decided to pry into the matter at hand.

"So, what's wrong then?" he asked only to receive a quick answer.

"Nothing.."

His intuition new better as Sasuke started to gaze deeper and deeper into her white pearly eyes. He knew there was something going on and he knew that it wasn't anything normal. It kind of reminded himself of how he was when his whole clan was massacred; his mother, father, and all of his relatives.

"You don't have to lie to me it's okay. I understand..." he reassured her.

He didn't know why but he wanted to know. He wanted to help her. It was something that he saw in her eyes that he just couldn't figure out even thoe Hyuga clan members have white eyes.

"You understand…? What is there to understand Sasuke-kun im fine… there's nothing bothering me I was on my way home and I stumbled upon one of Mother Nature's beautiful portraits." she lied.

If there was one thing Sasuke didn't like it was when people lied to his face. He was always a straight forward person when speaking to others and he demanded he would be responded to in that manner as well. Yet he knew she was lying and he wanted her to tell him, he wanted her to say something because he knows how it feels.

He knows exactly how to cope with this feeling because hes been through it pretty much most of his life.

He looked at her and gestured her to follow him.

"Come with me…I have something I want to show you, plus I know you're lying because you said you were going home but the last time I remembered the Hyuga compound was on the opposite side of the village"

Caught guilty of the charges she simply nodded and did as he said.

They started walking to the pier dock on the lake. She followed behind him. By now the sun was completely gone and the night sky was covering the village. She didn't question his actions or feel scared one bit. Her instincts told her to just do as he says.

Upon reaching their destination Sasuke sat down on the edge of the wooden dock with his feet dangling above the water. He turned around and motioned her to sit down right next to him.

Hinata did just that, listening to Sasuke's instructions. She approached him and sat down right next to him placing her book behind her.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" she asked.

"First I want to tell you something about this lake and what it means to me." he noted

She just shook her head and let him explain.

"When my clan was massacred this is where I would often spend most of my days. Just sitting here thinking about them. I would get lost in my thoughts my little word. I would cry and cry and think about what I could've done. I wasn't strong enough. At the time I despised my brother's existence. He was the one I wanted to kill so I made it my lifetime goal to extract my revenge upon him."

Paying attention to his words carefully she nodded. She knew what he had gone through as a child but she never heard him speak about it to her, let alone anybody.

"_Sasuke-kun...im so sorry_" she thought to herself.

"But I was blind I didn't knowwhat his true motives were…" he paused.

"What were his true motives?" she asked.

He bit down on his bottom lip due to the anger increasing in him to help prevent himself from straying from the story.

"He was carrying out a mission given to him from the elders of Konoha…" he said coldly.

Hinata was shocked and surprised of the sudden truth she had found out.

"Sandaime-sama? Gave such an order?" she asked quite frightened.

"No…he was against it… the order was given by Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. The Thirds old teammates." answered Sasuke.

"I'm sure you heard what happened in the Iron Country at the Samurai Bridge from both Naruto and Sakura. That was the stage for me to take my revenge. That was the place where I took the life of Danzo."

Hinata nodded her head in retrospect of where he was coming from.

"Anyways it wasn't until later when I soon met up with Itachi again, well he was reanimated by Kabuto and we crossed paths in order to stop him and ultimately stop the Edo Tensei around the many different battlefronts in the war."

"Yes, I remember seeing many resurrected shinobi returning to their eternal slumber." she replied

"Of course that would also mean that it would be the last time I would ever get to see my brother. He enlightened me and told me the truth and his reasons for doing what he did. It's the reason why im here today in this village because of my brother and his sacrifices. Something I hold very dear to me."

Hinata didn't realize it but she couldn't stop looking at Sasuke. It wasn't the same way she saw him in the past. No this was something totally different she wasn't getting nervous, not by a long shot. This wasn't anything like the way she felt around Naruto. This was more something of understanding and compassion. She felt sympathy for him, although Sasuke would never allow anyone to feel for him that way.

He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him for what he's had to endure for a majority of his life. He wanted to prove to everyone that he will overcome that and make things better his way. The way his brother wanted it to be.

Then there was Hinata something caught his eye earlier during the little altercation at Ichiraku Ramen. He saw that something in her eyes shared a little glimpse of anger, sadness, and loneliness. He wanted to know. He wanted to understand her. He wanted to help.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you had to endure so much…. Im sor-" she didn't get to finish.

"Don't…..don't you apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, it was something that happened something that _we as kids_ had no control over back then." he replied

"Okay. But I still don't understand why you wanted to show me this spot on this lake. I am honored to be educated of your most treasured memories and painful past but why me? Why are you telling me all of this?" she curiously asked.

"Im pretty sure you remember when we were kids in the academy, this was my favorite place to be. A place where I would go train. My father would come here with me and show me a jutsu from our Clan and I was expected to learn it. He expected me to be able to master it. So every day I would come here after school and practice, practice, and practice" explained Sasuke.

"Until you got it right? I imagine." Hinata added

"Correct, but when I did learn how to execute this jutsu my father wasn't impressed nor did it look like he even cared. I was so bothered by it, I was jealous because he would only praise my brother and his abilities and I felt like a failure, like I wasn't good enough."

"_He's just like me….everything I did was to try and make father acknowledge me" _she thought.

He looked at her and pointed to the middle of the lake.

"Look at the surface of the water"

"Huh? Why it's dark out there you can't really see-" she questioned before she felt a heat temperature rise right next to her.

Weaving through handsigns as fast as the blink of an eye Sasuke let out a burst of flames through his mouth

"**Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu!"**

A great massive ball of fire shot up into the area covering the lake about 30 percent of its water.

In that moment it felt as if everything was going by in slow motion. Hinata saw the most astonishing view of light in its purest form shimmering on the surface of water obscuring the lake. The reflection of the flame danced on the water and in the air as the image of one was being copied by a mirror.

Sasuke then added a little bit of his lightening element into the flame and sparks started to sequence through the bulk of flame. The jolts of lightening sparkledin a pattern or a rhythm making it truly a work of art. She was frozen in time admiring the view Sasuke had given her. The view from before with the sunset was literally tear jerking to her but this was something else.

She didn't know how to explain how she felt, it was like everything in the darkness was instantly lit up by the flame of optimism being pulsed by an electric heartbeat.

After the fire died away she turned to Sasuke and asked him.

"Why? Why did you just show me that?"

He simply replied.

"Because, I wanted to see the same look on your face. When you saw the view from the sun setting."

She just started at him her white pearly eyes starting directly into his black pupils.

"Thank you, Sasuke"

He just replied with a smirk.

"So are you going to tell me whats really bothering you or do I have to show you another jutsu?" he asked her in a tranquil tone of voice.

She didn't want to hide the truth from him after what he had just explained to her. She wanted to be fair with him for opening up on an emotional story of that magnitude. So she took a deep breath and started to explain things to Sasuke.

* * *

_**(~1 Month Later ~ Konoha: Konoha Cemetery)**_

Holding a fresh bouquet of flowers Hinata was standing in front of a tombstone plaque that read Neji Hyuga.

"Neji Nii-san, I hope you like today's flowers. Lately things have been getting better. I've found someone I can talk to. A new-old friend as I would say. Hes a lot funnier then he'd like to be. He's helped me with my Gentle Fist practice and hes pretty good at _seeing_ flaws in my form as well. Although he does come off as a strict sparring partner I'd have to say he is fun to be around. I wish you were still here, he always talks about how he wanted to spar with you ever since he came back to the village. Anyways say hi to Mom, and Uncle Hizashi for me. I have to go im gonna be late. I'll see you next week I promise."

As she turned around to take off she saw a familiar shinobi with a green suit with orange leg warmers.

"HINATA CHAN! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING ISNT IT I THOUGHT I TOO WOULD STOP BY AND GREET MY BELLOVED RIVAL" his eyes sparkled with his admiration for Hinata's visits.

She just smiled at him with a giant sweat bead on the back of her head.

"It's nice seeing you Lee-san but im in a hurry to be somewhere I just came by to talk to Nii-san a bit and change his flowers, take care I'll see you around." she said before making her hasty retreat.

"Yosh! I'll see you around Hinata-chan!" Lee replied.

The Taijutsu expert smiled and gave his trademark thumbs up glare to the slowly dissipating silhouette of the Hyuga Heiress.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Ninth Training Grounds)**_

Sasuke was waiting by a nearby tree with his arms crossed in an ANBU was getting impatient Naruto and Sakura had both already came by and wished him a safe mission at his home and Kakashi was waiting at the front gates.

He was just about to turn around and walk away. When he felt a familiar chakra signature making its way towards him very fast.

He jumped up to the top the tree and saw Hinata making her way towards him. As soon as she landed on the branch Sasuke sat down leaning on the base of the tree.

"I thought you weren't going to come see me off." he said distressed.

"Ohh stop it, you know I wouldn't miss the chance to see you off, clearly you don't know me as much as you think you do, Sasuke."

After a month of them seeing each other and talking about the past and present they became rather close, close enough for Hinata to just address him as Sasuke and nothing else no honorifics.

Her friendship with him was something completely different from what she has been used to. It was strange but it just felt good.

She wasn't shy around him either, Sasuke had put a stop to her stammering when speaking. He also burned that book of self-confidence she was carrying around. Saying it was garbage and she needed real experiences and actual people to draw motivation from.

Of course she had found her 'nindo' from Naruto back when they were kids.

The drive to never give up and believing in yourself and never going back on your word was one thing she admired from the blonde. Maybe that was the whole driving force behind her love for the boy, but now things have changed. Sasuke had opened her eyes to a new light. A new way of seeing things.

He understood her and she somewhat understood him and that was the spark. The little pulse between them their bridge connecting the two together.

"Anyways I'll be gone for about 1 months' time. When I get back I'll be looking to sparring with you so be ready and don't let me down." he said looking calm and collected.

She tilted her head diagonally looking towards the raven-haired teen.

"When you get back ill have something new in store for you."

"Good. I guess I'll be leaving then, I don't want to keep Kakashi waiting, although I do admit I would love to mess with him since he always used to pull the late card on us as Genin."

Hinata just giggled at his little joke.

"Anyways see you in a month Hyuga." he nodded towards her giving her smirk.

She replied with a smirk of her own. "Be safe Uchiha."

He disappeared, and she was left standing alone on top of the tree branch.

"I mean it please don't get yourself into trouble…" she whispered.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Village Entrance Main Gate)**_

*poof*

*poof*

Two clouds of smoke appeared into existence as two figures respectively appeared both at the same time.

"AHH, Sorry I was late see the thing is-"

"I'm sorry I was late Kakashi I had some-"

Both ANBU shinobi looked at each other with dead-pan expressions. Beads of sweat dropping from the backs of their heads.

The two shinobi both busted in laughter. Even thoe Sasuke barely found anything amusing this one was pretty damn funny. Kakashi on the other hand had to give it to Sasuke.

"_Damnit, he's starting to think like me….that late card was my move_" Kakashi thought

Both of them were about to say something until they heard a very, and I mean very pissed of Yamato.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE FUCKING LATE! LET'S GO AND GET THIS JOURNEY OVER WITH!"

And with that the three Konoha ANBU set off into the borders of the Land of Fire.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone was busy with some things and this chapter kind of gave me some writers block. The next chapter will have some action. And it will explore more of SasuHina's relationship and also some NaruSaku action...**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Kiss

**Chapter 6: The Kiss**

**A/N: Hey everyone im sorry it took so damn long to write this chapter. **

**Arigato Bitches I'm back :]**

* * *

_**(Konoha: Inside Naruto's apartment)**_

"Naruto?"

"Naruto! Wake up"

The blonde opened his eyes still a little fuzzy as he realized what time it was. He had overslept and found himself in the presence of his pink haired teammate. She opened his blinds and the sun instantly brightened his room.

"Hmm... Sa-ku-ra-chan…"

still rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Ho-ow'd you get in here" he asked while yawning.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"You know you're really bad with memory aren't you? You gave me an extra key a couple days ago just in case of emergencies. Now get up we have some training to do unless you forgot that you said you were going to spar with me?" she asked glaring at her teammate.

"Ohh yeah, that...Umm okay well let me get changed and wash up and well get started." he replied looking at his longtime crush.

"Okay"

she crossed her arms and just looked at him.

The next ten seconds were just dead quiet in Naruto's apartment as he failed to get up. Both teens were just looking at each other.

"_This is bad…not good, not good at all"_ thought Naruto

"What are you doing? You said you were going to get up and your just sitting there" an annoyed Sakura looked on.

"Well umm the thing is Uhh…how should I say this…." he blushed.

"Enough already Naruto get up!" Sakura interrupted and grabbed his arm to pull him of the bed and out of his sheets.

"_Ohh SHIT_" the blonde thought as he was struggling for position while Sakura was pulling him off the bed.

Eventually she got him up and out of the bed but the struggle continued

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SHANNARO!" she demanded.

"ITS JUST THAT I HAV-"

He didn't get to finish what he was about to say as they both fell to the ground with him on the bottom and her on the top of him.

They found themselves in a very awkward position as Naruto was lying on his back and Sakura on top mounting him although she wasn't straddling him as her bottom was sitting on his abdomen. With both of them blushing she apologized. As she was about to get up she slid down a little bit in order to get her feet on solid ground but just as she did that she felt a poke on her butt. Her eyes shot wide open and her face became a solid shade of red.

"A boner…"

Was the last thing Naruto said before passing out unconscious of sheer pervertedness and joy a little trickle of blood dripping down his nose.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Ohh you and the pink haired brat know how to make my mornings!"** laughed Kurama hysterically.

Sakura on the other hand didn't know how to feel or react. With Naruto now passed out she quickly got up and couldn't control her giggle and embarrassment.

It was a first for her to ever come into contact with a penis, but not just any penis is was Naruto's. Whenever she would work in the hospital and heal a patient she would always step out whenever a male patient needed attention in the groin area. She would let a senior member of the hospital staff take care of it.

"_So that's why he didn't want to get up….baka you should have just told me I would have left the room now we are both stuck with this embarrassing memory…"_ she thought.

Although she found it extremely gross and wrong she couldn't help but smile.

"Why….is the thought of his, Ugh…. but…. OMG" she shrieked in a heavy blush.

She looked down at him and smiling while still unconscious. She would eventually punish him for that.

* * *

_**(~30 minutes later~ Konoha: Third Training Grounds)**_

Sakura was sitting down leaning against one of the log posts in the area. Her cheeks were still blush red as she felt Naruto's presence coming her way.

He landed at the training ground after waking up of course he was washed up and dressed in his regular ninja attire.

"Sakura-chan, im sorry about earlier I-"

"No….it's okay its m-my fault I shouldn't have dragged you out of bed like that." she interrupted while looking away from him staring at the ground.

"Ummm okay….then let's get started?" he asked.

"I have a question first" she looked at him and he eyes naturally glanced down towards his groin. She blushed again and closed her eyes.

"Is it always like that in the morning? Strong and….Uhh you know!" she embarrassedly asked.

Naruto didn't know how to answer that question so he just smiled at her and told her not to think much of it as he normally gets those in the morning because he needs to pee.

"Now how about we get started I've been itching for a good sparing match ever since Teme left with Kakashi-Sensei and Yamato-Taichou." the Uzumaki said.

"Okay in that case…" she took a deep breath and dashed towards him chakra laced in her fist as she swung for his face. He dodged the punch by tilting his head, they were exchanging punches but none of them were landing.

It almost looked like a well-choreographed dance between the two as they would react to an attack as if they knew where each punch and kick were going to land. Naruto jumped back to get some space.

"You're getting better Sakura-chan, but your still not as fast as Sasuke in terms of countering and analyzing my attacks." he smirked.

"Don't get so sure of yourself tough guy" she replied back.

Sakura threw a kunai towards Naruto and he did the same as instinct kicked it.

*clank*

The two kunai collided in the middle of the training field and fell to the floor. As soon as the sound of metal colliding with one another was heard the two dashed towards theirs lefts running clockwise. Naruto stopped and quickly darted towards her aiming to kick her head on.

Surprised by the sudden change of movement Sakura crossed her arms in an X and braced herself for the sudden charge. As soon as Naruto connected the kick he broke Sakura's guard.

She stumbled backwards and back flipped out of the way. Once she regained her stance she punched the ground with her enhanced strength and the ground below Naruto's feet became shattered.

Naruto jumped up and was met face first with a giant boulder that Sakura had thrown towards him. As soon as the boulder connected Naruto poofed into a cloud of smoke.

*poof*

"Kage-Bunshin?" Sakura thought.

Before she could analyze when he made the clone she tilted her head back and arched her body backwards as soon as she realized he was hiding. Right on cue, as Naruto came out from under the ground ready to uppercut his beloved Sakura but missed.

He quickly went for a knee to her stomach but it was blocked by her free hand. She grabbed his leg and realized his legs had swung wide open his groin completely vulnerable for a punch.

"_Ohh No, please, please, please don't_" he thought fear completely written on his face.

She hesitated to attack his male regions, but ultimately decided he deserves what he deserves.

"SHANARO!"

She screamed as she focused a punch to send him crying but the thought of his penis touching her butt made her freeze for a split second and she sent her punch flying to his face instead.

The fist connected and sent Naruto flying backwards in godlike speed towards the tree lines.

"Maybe I should have held back a little" Sakura said to herself as her left eye twitched. She then took off to where she had sent Naruto flying.

It took about 200 yards later until she discovered him sitting down sitting Indian-style near a fallen tree trunk in which he had collided with to stop his tracks.

"Not bad Sakura-chan" smiled Naruto giving her a warm welcome.

"Thank you for not destroying me down under but, I want to know why you held back on the last attack" he said automatically putting one hand behind his head in trademark fashion.

"I just thought it was too cruel that's all" she replied smiling towards him.

She walked closer to him and sat down next to him and asked

"So why did you hold back? You clearly could have beaten me from the moment I charged at you"

Naruto looked at her and gave her a light warm-hearted smile.

"Because I just thought it was too cruel that's all."

The two began to blush and before Sakura realized it she put her palm on Naruto's cheek.

"_Ohh crap, what am I doing?"_ she thought to herself.

"Uhh, Sakura-chan wha-what are you doing?" asked Naruto. Whose cheeks began to redden even brighter.

"Just let me heal your face for hitting you." she reassured him.

She didn't intend to do that but her instincts told her to touch him. Little did she know that she's slowly showing how much she has fallen in love for the blonde?

* * *

_**(Outskirts of the Land of Fire)**_

"Target is spotted 400 yards on my 3 o'clock." confirmed Sasuke.

He pulled out a shuriken from his pouch and channeled lightening chakra into it and threw it towards the head of a Samurai. As soon as the shuriken connected it went right through the targets head like a bullet piercing a watermelon and embedded deeply into a rock, body lying lifeless on the ground.

"Take him out" replied Kakashi via headset.

"Already did"

Replied the Uchiha who sounded completely uninterested. He jumped out of the tree he was stationed at and went to dispose of the body he had just assassinated.

Moments later Kakashi and Yamato came jumping down from their posts and went to confirm the kill.

"You know…. you could act a little bit more enthusiastic about your job." said the silver-haired captain.

He had one hand in his pocket while the other holding a book up to his mask reading one of the many books from the Icha-Icha franchise.

"You're one to talk." snickered Sasuke.

Yamato just face palmed his mask.

"Look the sooner we finish patrolling these borders and clearing out the "weeds" the better. I'm sure none of you two want to be doing this. It's an easy task but we were assigned by Tsunade-sama."

"Maa…Maa, your right Tenzo let's just finish things quickly and head on home." replied Kakashi, shutting his book and putting it back in his pocket.

"Hn." was all Sasuke gave them.

* * *

_**(~2 months Later ~ Konoha: Market District)**_

Hinata was passing by one of the busy streets in Konoha's Market district when she came across Naruto and Sakura walking side by side smiling and laughing. She smiled to see her friends.

"Good evening, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun I haven't seen you two in a while." she respectfully engaged in a conversation.

"Hinata, it's nice to see you we're doing well we just came back from the Hokage's office. Tsunade-Shishou wanted to hand Naruto some important information." Sakura replied.

Hinata then looked towards Naruto and smiled.

"Ohh Hinata, how's it going?" asked Naruto

"I'm doing good Naruto-kun, I've been training a lot lately and it's been great, father is pleased with my progression as well so as long as I make him happy I'm happy." she answered.

"Anyways I'm must be going I have something important to attend too, it was nice running into you two I'll see you around." she said before continuing on her way towards the Training Grounds.

Sakura and Naruto both looked at each other and shrugged it off but Naruto couldn't help but feel the need to ask.

"I wonder why she seems so happy, I don't know what it is but I'm glad." he smiled and continued walking on his way.

Sakura couldn't help but notice also.

"_Something's different about her, she's a lot more casually and less timid… she also didn't blush or stutter when talking to Naruto_." she thought.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Ninth Training Grounds w/ Hinata)**_

Sweat dripping from her face, body hot from the rigorous movement Hinata looked clearly exhausted. It had been almost 1 hour of fast-paced movement and combat drills in her training regime.

Finally she stopped what she was doing and decided to take a little break. She started heading towards the tree trunk she had placed her water and sweat towel at. As soon as she got there she couldn't help but smile once her body was under the cool shade of the tree and not under the heat radiating from the afternoon sun. She grabbed her towel and wiped off the sweat on her neck and forehead.

She grabbed her water bottle and took a sip of the cool water. The refreshing feeling she got from her drink was more than enough to get her up off of her butt and get back to training. She smiled and threw the towel behind her over her shoulder.

"When did you get back into town?" she asked.

She turned around to see her sweat towel draped over the head of Sasuke who was standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, haha I thought you would have dodged that." giggled Hinata.

"So you did notice me?" Sasuke replied under her sweat towel before throwing it off to the side.

"You've been training hard I take it" asked the Uchiha who was still in his ANBU attire minus the mask. He gave her a nod and smiled.

"Yes, I've been training hard these past couple months while you've been away" she glared at him before crossing her arms to mimic his serious demeanor.

She turned away from him and started walking to the middle of the open field on the grass

"Come and find out how much work I've put in."

Sasuke didn't need her to clarify what she meant. He quickly dashed towards her with his sword drawn ready to swing. Once he was in range he started his attack and swung his sword towards the Hyuga Heiress's head she quickly ducked and activated her Byukagan.

Moving her body in a ballerina type fashion she did a pirouette and attempted a leg sweep but Sasuke jumped to avoid the sweep. He sheathed his sword and activated his Sharingan.

"Okay let's see your Taijutsu Hyuga" he whispered.

"Be careful what you wish for Uchiha" she replied back.

The two engaged in some fierce hand-to-hand combat. Hinata went on the offensive and attacked with a flurry of precise strikes to his chakra network. This was her original tactic trying to distort his flow but Sasuke immediately blocked and parried each shot she threw with his Sharingan.

With his Kekkei-Genkai activated he was able to see her movements at a super slow pace making blocking such attacks mere child's play.

"Hn, I'm disappointed in you if this is all you can do." he stated.

"Not done yet" she said in between her quick breaths.

She pushed more chakra into her feet and hands to enhance her speed and changed gears.

"The Hyuga clan is known for our close combat skills, or did you forget?" she asked.

"Then show me" he quickly retorted.

She started picking up the speed in which she was moving, now her punches and kicks were moving at a rate that was starting to give the Uchiha slight distortion in his vision. Albeit he was still able to dodge her attacks and follow the patterns with his sharingan activated one thing was off, the anticipation. Every time his eyes caught the location of a strike he was merely fooled by the after image of what would be.

"_She's picking up the pace I see...hn" _thought Sasuke.

He was fairly impressed that she's starting to rev up the combinations but he still wasn't blown away with anything. Sure Hinata was the Heiress from the noble Hyuga Clan but this shouldn't come as a surprise. He expected her to be efficient in Taijutsu after all the Hyuga Clan is known for their hand-to-hand and close combat skills.

"I have to say you're doing better than I expected." he said while dodging her attacks.

"But you're still not able to land a clean shot on me."

Hearing his words and how he said it seemed to light a fire in her as she kept concentrating on pumping out the correct amount of chakra in her palms and joints. Now she was rolling like a well oiled machine everything was getting faster and faster thanks in part due to the volume and velocity of her fluid movements.

"_Just watch Uchiha, keep talking_" Hinata thought.

Next thing she started to do was pump shockwave blasts of chakra for every strike. Sasuke took notice of this and quickly started to move faster. It was like a game of "Anything you can do I can do better" The quicker and more fluid her attacks transformed, the more agile and nimble his defense became.

"_Shit, why can't I land a blow on him_" she thought to herself in the midst of their exchange.

The more she thought about landing an attack the more focused she was on his face, his eyes particularly. Then it hit her.

"_That's right he's reading my movements with his sharingan_".

She quickly averted her gaze from his eyes towards his lips, she didn't know why but for some reason she wanted to get closer to those lips. Unconsciously her head slowly moved in closer and closer to the point where she was just inches away.

This caught the Uchiha off guard tremendously. He was wondering what her motive was and what kind of attack she was planning. Every punch and kick has been calculated to the 'T' and parried or blocked with perfection. Yet he was worried for some reason that the Hyuga was planning something he wasn't ready for.

"_Closer...closer I need to get closer_" Hinata thought.

She slowly stopped the speed of her attacks and eventually completely let of the gas pedal now she was just standing in front of Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand realized she stopped attacking and deactivated his sharingan.

As she inched closer and closer her mind became completely free from thought as she was now in a place she hadn't realized existed. She didn't realize the she had stopped attacking and they were both standing still.

Time had just stopped, whatever was going on in the world did not matter. She felt like she was in a dream, like everything surrounding them wasn't there it was just the two of them in each other's faces.

"_What am I doing"_ she thought to herself before realizing what was going on.

"Hey Hyuga are you ok? what's wron-"

That was the second time in Sasuke's life that his lips were touching someone else's and the first time Hinata Hyuga kissed a boy.

* * *

_**(~ Present Day ~ Konoha: w/Naruto and Sasuke)**_

"Then she kissed me" explained Sasuke. His cheeks were now a shade of red while talking to his long-time best friend.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" shouted the Uzumaki.

"NO! WAY! TTEBAYO!" Naruto smacked Sasuke on his back almost knocking him off of the park bench they were both sitting on.

"Who knew she had it in her to just straightforward "attack" like that."

"Hn." replied Sasuke.

He shot his friend a cool-guy look before he spoke up

"I'll tell you one thing...it beats having your crusted, nasty, ramen-tasting lips connected to-"

But before Sasuke could finish they both had a flashback of the dreadful day back at the academy. Both with dead-pan looks on their faces.

"Oi...teme lets never talk about that ever again." demanded Naruto.

"Agreed...usuratonkachi" replied Sasuke.

"What did you call me?" responded Naruto.

"What? do you prefer dobe" sneered Sasuke.

"Hn." replied the blonde doing his best to impersonate his raven-haired counterpart.

After that a tick mark began to show on Sasuke's forehead. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back. Normally this is when the two would start fighting and letting all hell break lose but this time it was different.

They both just started to laugh, they laughed so hard that Sasuke was smacking his knee repeatedly and Naruto was rolling on his back laughing clutching his abdomen.

After the laughter subsided, Naruto picked himself back up and sat down next to Sasuke.

"So? what happened after the kiss? Teme."

* * *

_**(~Return to Flashback~ Konoha Ninth Training Grounds w/ Sasuke and Hinata)**_

"What am I doing?" Hinata thought before releasing herself from his lips. She quickly looked at Sasuke who had a blank expression on his face. He was ambushed he wasn't expecting that in a million years.

"Im sorry I have to go" said Hinata before she made her quick escape.

And just like that she was gone.

Sasuke who was still in shock was just staring into the air as he was clearly not ready for that. He sat down on his butt and put on hand back to position himself as he started to comprehend what just happened.

_"What...she...but...why..."_ his thoughts were in a scrambled manner.

"I have to go find her" he said while picking himself up off of the ground.

He was just about to take off when he felt Kakashi's chakra signal appear out of nowhere. He turned around to ask his current ANBU Captain and former Sensei a question.

"Did you see anything just now?" he asked

Kakashi who was like always reading his book turned the page and replied.

"I just got here to inform you that Tsunade-sama requests your presence, and no If by saying did I see a certain Hyuga run away after kissing the last remaining Uchiha." Kakashi joked.

"But...I don't know maybe I did see something"

"I'll kill you if you let Naruto, Sakura or anyone know about this." Sasuke said quietly.

"Maa...Maa... don't worry my _lips_ are sealed" replied Kakashi putting extra emphasis on the words "Lips"

"I'll rip off your lips from your mouth if you dare talk" was Sasuke's quick reaction.

"That's if you can locate my lips behind this mask, anyways the Hokage has requested for you immediately I suggest you go if you want to start-a-new back here in the village, ja-na" said Kakashi before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Hn...what the point there's another mask hiding under that one." smiled Sasuke, who was thinking about that time Team 7 attempted to see what was underneath the mask only for Kakashi to reveal another one beneath it.

"_I guess I'll just have to look for her after._" he thought before taking off towards the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Hyuga Estate)**_

Hinata was in the shower for what seemed to be hours. She was in there for about 20 minutes standing in the same spot same position clutching her bar of soap against her chest.

But no matter what she did she her mind would start to drift back to what had happened at the training ground. Not only was it random it was bad it was a whole bunch of things compressed into a little kiss.

That's all she could think about. She closed her eyes all she saw was his lips. She opened her eyes she could still see the image of his lips. When she even activated her Byukagan the shape of his lips were encrypted to her view.

"_Calm down Hinata just breathe..._" She thought.

Just as she was exhaling her lips started to act out on her own and reenact the scene that she had desperately been trying to get out of her head.

"_No, No, No. Stop it Hinata. It was just a misunderstanding that's all I was tired that's it. I just exhausted myself and I tipped over into his lips."_ she thought to herself but to no avail all she could think about was him.

Then she remembered the night when he first confronted her at Ichiraku Ramen. When she was clutching her book, then she was holding him in her arms. She opened her eyes and imagined him naked in the shower with her and that's when she hit her boiling point. She let a very high pitched girlish scream and fell to the floor.

She passed out in the shower her face bright red.

A few seconds later.

"Oneesan! Oneesan!" screamed Hanabi as she bursted through the door.

She opened the shower curtain and found her sister past out on the floor of the shower with blood trickling down her nose.

"Oneesan!" she screamed.

* * *

_**(~ Later on that night ~ Konoha: Hokage Mansion, Hokage's Office)**_

"So what do you say? now that you are of age and the lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan and Bloodline, I hereby appoint you as the New Clan Leader of the Uchiha, but this will play into effect once you are done repenting for your sins. After you have completed your sentence in the ANBU forces." explained Tsunade.

"Why wasn't I appointed this title back when I was younger?" asked the Uchiha

"Because do you honestly think a child has what it takes to be Clan head you were too young back then. I believe Sarutobi-sensei knew this, that's why he didn't want to appoint the position to you yet. He knew you were going through a lot at the time and he saw it best for you to grow into your role not inherit it right away." Tsunade responded.

"Hn. okay I will reclaim my position as head of the Uchiha clan once im done repenting for my sins and serving time in the ANBU forces" replied Sasuke.

"Very well, but I reassure you if you lead the clan to it evil ways and try another Coup D'état like your father once tried I will have no mercy on you. Do you understand?" declared Tsunade.

Sasuke hated talking or hearing about what his father's wrong doings where and how his clan was possessed by power and hatred. It reminded him of everything his family, his clan, the memories and that night. His brother Itachi had the most difficult decision of his life to make that night and he chose the village. So in honor of Itachi's wishes Sasuke would see to it that he rebuild his clan the way his brother would have wanted the clan to be.

"Is that all?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmm...yes that's all Sasuke but do me a favor." a very ticked off Tsunade asked. She took one last look at Sasuke who was on one knee with his head down.

He looked up at her and replied

"Hn?"

**"NEXT TIME I HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU SHOW A LITTLE MORE RESPECT YOU'RE JUST LIKE NARUTO! DAMNIT WHAT IS IT WITH YOU "TWO"! YOU'RE DISMISSED!"**shouted the Hokage.

Sasuke quickly stood up and saluted the Hokage in military fashion

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" then he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Tch..man he really is starting to piss me off just as much as Naruto does" said Tsunade.

"Kakashi, come in" she said while looking towards her opened window.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama?" Kakashi said as he appeared on queue.

"There was something strange about Sasuke in the way he was talking just now. Do you know if something is wrong with him or he had some kind of life changing event happen while you three were away?" she asked hoping for something.

Kakashi had to think before he responded. Then he thought about what Sasuke had told him prior to him meeting her in her office. [_"I'll kill you if you let Naruto, Sakura or anyone know about this_."]

"Hmm...I can't say I have" he lied.

"Okay get some rest because in a week your three will be gone for another 3 months scouting the Northern regions in The Land of Lightning with a team from Kumo" she ordered.

"Hai, Godamie-sama" he respectfully responded before disappearing as well.

After the silver Haired ANBU captain left Tsunade took a deep breath and sighed. I need to retire soon this job is stressing me out way too much.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called

* * *

_**(Konoha: Entrance to the Hyuga Estate)**_

"What do we owe the pleasure of having the last remaining Uchiha here at this noble entrance?" asked a Chunin Hyuga clan member.

Sasuke just gave him a dry look and asked for a word with the Heiress to the clan Hinata Hyuga.

"What! How dare you! You wish to speak to the Beautiful Hyuga Heiress!? you have no right!" responded the Chunin guard.

"My business here is with me and Hinata." Sasuke replied quickly.

"Well im telling you that now is not the hours for such a request, now get out of here and go bother someone else's clan compound" responded the guard.

"Tch...I simply wish to have a word with the girl how hard could that request be." Sasuke demanded.

But before the Chunin could respond, the Head of the Hyuga Clan came to the gate himself to greet the young Uchiha.

"Uchiha Boy, you must better have a damned good reason you are here at my Estate?"

"Hiashi-sama" bowed the Chunin.

"This Uchiha wishes to have a word with your daughter Hinata-sama"

Hearing that made the Clan leader's blood boil. "And what business does the last remaining Uchiha have regarding my daughter, and speak quickly as I do not have the patience to be conversing with you long, boy"

Sasuke wasn't terrified at all but if he knew one thing about clan leaders, it was they do not have patience with an outsider to their clan. He knew this because his father once was the Uchiha Clan leader. He knew all too well just how busy and short tempered they can be especially when it's this late at this hour

Sasuke dropped down to one knee while speaking to the leader of the Hyuga clan.

"Hiashi-sama I wish to speak with your eldest daughter Hinata for I have something I must tell her, it is of extreme importance I see her immediately." Sasuke chose his words very carefully.

"Hmm...you are very polite for someone who was once deemed a traitor. Did you know that your father Fugaku Uchiha and I had a deal that was supposed to take place long before the Massacre" the Hyuga leader spoke.

"You said your business here is with my daughter correct? Well tell me did your father ever mention anything to you before his untimely death?" asked Hiashi.

"No, I was never told anything by my father" replied a curious Sasuke.

"Very well, I will allow you to see my daughter but not tonight. She is feeling a little it under the weather and she must rest." Hiashi said with a little concern in his face. He then continued.

"I must warn you, this request that you ask of me is some-what diplomatic, come with me young Uchiha there is much more I would like to tell you." explain the Hyuga Leader.

"Can it wait?" asked Sasuke.

"And how is it that she is under the weather when I was just with her not to long ago?" a concerned look on Sasuke started to appear

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Hiashi noticed that the two were together earlier and probably noticed he is the one who has been training her and helping her become stronger. A smile then started to appear on the Clan leaders face.

"She needs her rest, I'll let her know that you came by requesting a word with you. That's only once she is feeling better, but I must ask you what is your current title with the Uchiha Clan, now that you are back in the village and of age?" asked Hiashi.

"Very well." nodded Sasuke.

"As to the latter question that's something you must ask the Hokage. I am personally not allowed to reveal anything about my position until time passes." he responded.

And just like that Sasuke turned around and made his way towards his house. All he could think about was Hinata and he was wondering if she was okay. He cared about her. He never felt like this about anybody actually now that he started to think about it.

He liked the way she presented herself around him since they've become friends. He enjoyed her company when talking. She was a very good listener as was he. Then Sasuke remembered why he needed a word with her it was that kiss..

"_She has very_ _soft lips_" he thought to himself little did he know he was smiling as he made his way back to his home.

* * *

_**(~One week Later~ Konoha: Ninth Training Grounds w/Sasuke)**_

He sat there and waited... It had been one week and he still hadn't heard from her not once.

"Maybe that '_old bat-father'_ of hers hadn't told her that I had come to visit." he miserably spoke to himself.

Just as he was about to stand up and meet up with Kakashi and Yamato to depart for their mission, there she was. He looked up and saw her. It's been a week and he was now looking at her like he hadn't seen her in years.

Although he hasn't seen her in a week, or that he is always away on monthly-long missions or the simple fact that when he defected from Konoha for 3 years he never really looked at the Hyuga the way he did at this particular moment. For the first time in Sasuke's eyes he was staring at Hinata Hyuga the girl whom' he couldn't get his mind off of ever since that kiss one week ago.

"I went to see you that night but your father told me you weren't feeling too well." he told her while looking deeply into her white Hyuga eyes.

"I'm sorry, I...fainted in the shower that night. " she responded. But just as soon as she told him what had happened. She felt his arms around her embracing her, holding her.

"Are you okay? what happened?" he softly spoke, but due to the close parameters of their faces he was looking down and she was looking up into his black onyx eyes.

Her heart started to beat uncontrollably and her face started to become hot but this is what she's been thinking of since that day. This is the distance she sees herself with him every time she imagines him now. This was the same exact position they were both in that started this friendship.

This was her chance to steal another kiss and she did just that.

She kissed him like it was something that she's been wanted to do for a week. The funny thing was Sasuke was thinking the same thing. It came natural to them like it was meant to be.

After the kiss for the 2nd time she finally spoke. While still in his arms she looked up at him and whispered.

"I think I'm in love with your Sasuke Uchiha."

She layed her head on his chest.

He responded with his chin on top of her head.

"I think I'm in love with you Hinata Hyuga."

She looked back up to him and realized for the first time in her life she was loved someone and had her love returned back at her. Sasuke Uchiha was a man of many feats, a shinobi, a warrior, an avenger, a hero, and now he was one more thing "her _lover"_

* * *

_**(Konoha: Village Entrance Main Gate w/Kakashi and Yamato)**_

Both ANBU members were impatiently awaiting the arrival of the Uchiha clearly this time Sasuke was taking his sweet ass time. Yamato was just about ready to make multiple Wood clones just to go find him until.

*poof*

The raven-haired ANBU appeared on queue.

"_This fucken guy is getting really good at this_" thought Kakashi.

"WHERE ...THE ...FUCK!?... HAVE... YOU... BEEN?!" raged Yamato.

Sasuke was here but for some odd reason he was out of it. His knees were trembling as if he was having difficulty standing on his own two feet.

"Fine...I...am...go...we...must" was all the Uchiha could muster up to say while blood was dripping from his nose underneath his mask.

"Oi...yari, yari... this mission is going to be an interesting one" Kakashi said while shaking his head, he then proceeded to pull out his new book before giving Yamato the signal to start the long journey to the Land of Lighting.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i believe I am done trying to explain Sasuke and Hinata's little love story of how things started. The next chapter will focus on the current Them and be about Naruto's students how they are progressing some current NaruSaku and current SasuHina. Also i would like to go a little more into detail regarding why Hiashi was wondering if Sasuke was current Clan head? hmm? Anyways till next time folks.**


	7. Chapter 7: Red Roses and Tomato Soup

**Chapter 7: Red Roses and Tomato Soup**

* * *

_**(Konoha: w/Naruto and Sasuke)**_

"Ehhhh?! What do you mean? She just- and you- what?!" a very curious Naruto shrieked.

"Hn" replied Sasuke while giving his best friend a cheeky smile.

"Who knew that Hinata had such a adventurous side to her." the blonde mentioned while putting one hand under his chin.

_"This is excellent research material for my new book"_ thought Naruto before Sasuke cut in.

"What's with that perverted face dobe! Anyways who would've thought that we'd be in the positions we are in now?" replied Sasuke.

The blonde had to really think about what Sasuke meant by what he said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Sasuke had to think about how to say what he needed to say, without confusing his blonde counterpart.

"Hmm...Think about it this way, the two girls that we never paid much attention to have ended up finding happiness in their childhood crushes' best friends." Sasuke stated while patting Naruto's shoulder.

That's when Naruto had realized he had an actual date with Sakura in a couple of hours. It started to sink in and eventually he finally let it out.

"Sakura-Chan!" he blurted out loud.

"Still stupid and clueless as ever." replied Sasuke.

"So you're telling me that she has feelings for me." Naruto asked, still dumbfounded after realizing his crush has finally returned his feelings.

"It's amazing how you can be the one dubbed 'The Hero of The Leaf' and be one of 'The Two Saviors of The World' and yet be so oblivious to the feelings of a girl." Sasuke replied while shaking his head.

The title of 'The Two Saviors of The World' go to both Naruto and Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha dubbed the two of them that title. Of course the Uchiha being the other savior, wasn't really known to the rest of the shinobi world therefore Naruto was dubbed 'The Savior of The World'.

This lead to the teachings and history lessons academy students would come to learn. So due to Naruto playing a bigger role in the 4th Great Shinobi War all of the recognition went to the Uzumaki. The only people who know the full story is the original Team 7 members present during the final battle

Naruto put his head down and took a deep breath. He's been waiting for a chance to tell Sasuke what he's been feeling regarding the situation. He just didn't know when the correct time would be, but luckily for him Sasuke had just opened up. Maybe it was his turn to express his thoughts and feelings to his friend. After all Sasuke was the only one who would understand.

"I don't understand..." mumbled Naruto.

"What?" replied Sasuke.

" You know, when we were younger all she could think about was Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that. I did whatever i possibly could just to please her and make her happy. I brought you back to the village, I kept my promise."

Sasuke looked at his friend's face trying to see where he was going with his words.

"Wouldn't you say the same about my situation with Hinata? It was obvious to the whole world that she was into you, you were the only one who didn't see it." explained Sasuke.

Naruto nodded towards Sasuke signaling him to continue his point.

"I did, however succumb to a force that my powerful eyes could not detect or predict. The power of a woman's love. That's why im going to be the best thing that will ever happened to her, she deserves it. I've fallen in love and I didn't see it coming." smiled the Uchiha.

Sasuke then crossed his arms and made it clear that Naruto must do something for their third teammate.

"The same thing applies to Sakura, I've been the worst I can be towards her I even tried to kill her but you saved her." said Sasuke in a regretful tone.

"She doesn't need to be with someone like me when she has a hero in you, who was and always will be by her side. Take the step dobe, and accept her feelings." Sasuke looked on as his best friend was processing all the advice he'd received.

The next few seconds were very quiet as neither shinobi spoke until Naruto broke the silence.

"It's just I always thought in the end she'd be with you. You were, and still are a pain in my ass teme." joked Naruto.

"Same to you, if it weren't for you I'd have my 'Revolution' by now." joked the raven-haired shinobi.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Man that was an intense fight huh? Luckily we each made it out in one piece." smiled Naruto.

"Hn... To be honest im disappointed I didn't take at least a limb from you like an arm." joked the Uchiha.

"HUH! You asshole, FINE i would have done the same if you did. What's that saying again? 'arm-for-an-arm' right?" replied Naruto.

"Hn. Shut up" Sasuke quickly responded.

The two shinobi then sat at the bench for almost 2 hours talking about the past. Most of the conversation was about old memories of when they were in Team 7. Sasuke often recalled the times where Naruto had done something absolutely worthy of deeming him a loser and dead last. Although he did call Naruto a bunch of names and belittled him he had much respect for the blonde for what he has done for him in his life. Without the Uzumaki the Uchiha wouldn't be sitting in the village with him having a nostalgic conversation.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Ichiraku Ramen, w/ Mai, Renji, and Kioshi)**_

*Burp*

"Ahhhh...that was delicious." Renji rejoiced.

"Do you not realize you're in the presence of a young lady." lectured Mai.

"_Haha, young lady she says, but i know the truth. 'lady-like' my ass, you're a physical freak of a monster._" thought Kioshi with a terrified look on his face.

Mai turned to look at Kioshi who was staring at her. He had this stupid look on his face like he was thinking about something perverted. At least that's what she thought, Kioshi on the other hand just wanted nothing to do with upsetting her in any way possible.

"What're you staring at huh?" asked Mai.

"N-nothing." replied Kioshi.

He turn his head away looking at something else instead. The poor boy didn't want to get blown away into the sky again. Little did he know that he had one thing in common with his sensei.

Speaking of Sensei, theirs just happened to be passing by Ichiraku's and he spotted them. Naruto, however did not want to see them after he left them with some intimidating last words before he disappeared. He suggested it'd be best to avoid being seen by his students.

_"Man, good thing I'm having dinner with Sakura-chan tonight or else I might've come here to eat with 'them' It'd be best if they don't spot me._" he thought to himself.

He continued on whistling a catchy tune with both hands locked behind his head.

"Maybe I'll stop by Ino's and get some flowers for Sakura-chan." smiled Naruto who now had a slightly perverted look on his face.

As he continued on his way towards Yamanaka's Flower shop he forgot about his stealth mission to avoid his students. The mere thought of being tailed by the three slipped to the back of his mind.

Unfortunately for him his nosey student Renji caught him in the corner of his eye.

"Hmm.. hey guys I think I just saw Naruto-Sensei pass by he looked like he was lost in thought with a smile on his face." mentioned the enthusiastic boy.

Both Kioshi and Mai turned to see for their selves. After confirming what Renji saw the three students looked at each other and devised a master plan to tail him and see what he was planning to do. They thought it'd be fun to try and see if they could get leverage on their sensei.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Yamanaka Flower Shop)**_

"Beautiful, do you know where I left my paintbrush?" asked Sai.

"I think you left it upstairs darling." replied Ino.

Sai then proceeded to walk upstairs to retrieve his paintbrush. As he went upstairs the bell hanging on the door made a noise as the entrance to the flower shop opened.

"Youkoso irasshai mashita. " greeted Ino as she was making her way into through the back door.

"Yo" waved Naruto.

"Ohhhh Naruto, how are you? looking for the regular?" asked Ino

"Im fine Ino-Chan, just meet my new Genin students today. They're my first group and they're already some-what difficult to handle in terms of their different characters. Thanks for asking, by the way I'll get the usual...and also... Ummm something nice for someone." answered Naruto a little awkwardly.

Ino raised an eyebrow after hearing 'something nice for someone' obviously she knew who they were for.

Sakura was her best friend, she knew exactly what was going on in her mind. Ino gave Naruto a look as if she knew this day would come. She winked at the male blonde and told him to wait right there while she went to the back to grab what he needed.

At the same time Sai was making his way downstairs. He noticed Naruto standing near the counter looking at particularly nothing.

"Hey little dick whatsup!? What brings you here?" asked Sai with a friendly smile.

"Well if it isn't pale-skinned zombie-kun" responded Naruto.

Sai gave him a slightly irritated look then went to go shake his hand. They shook hands while smiling showing their friendship they forged during their days back as Team 7.

"How's the girlfriend? asked Naruto referring to Ino.

"She's everything I figured she'd be." Sai responded while winking one eye.

Naruto caught his drift by what he really meant. He smiled and asked Sai if he was interested in giving him some juicy details.

Sai looked at him and waved off any notion to revealing anything to the blonde. What went down in the bedroom between him and his girlfriend was something he did not want to disclose to his old teammate.

"Why? so you can put my moves on the next issue of the Icha-Icha novel" cautioned Sai.

"Ehhhh, party pooper" replied the blonde.

Ino walked through the door with 3 separate bouquets of flowers, and 1 bouquet of red roses.

"Here, these two are for your parents as usual, this one is for Jiraiya-sama and these special ones are for her." Ino happily offered.

Naruto went to reach for his wallet in his pocket but Ino quickly put her hand out gesturing to him that it was all paid for on the house.

"No, no, no don't worry they're on the house." she explained.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course! Just make sure you make this occasion special" she winked.

"Alright thanks." Naruto said before grabbing his separate bouquets. He nodded to Ino and Sai and made his way out of the flower shop.

After he left the store Ino and Sai both looked at each other and embraced each other in their arms.

"It's about time he made a move on her." she told her pale-skinned lover.

"Finally..." Sai said while giving Ino a smile. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on her lips.

"Let's go upstairs I want to show you something." Sai told his lover.

* * *

_**(Konoha: w/Naruto)**_

Naruto was making his way towards Konoha's cemetery until he remembered that he also had to stop by Jiraiya's grave. He figured he'd just teleport to his master's resting place he had made for him. It was a good mile away from the village since it was the first thing he had done after speaking to his sibling-disciple years ago in Nagato.

By this time he had just reached the front entrance to the cemetery. He touched the entrance of the burial ground and marked it with his seal before he disappeared in flash.

The three little rats following him were shocked to see him disappear.

"G-guys! Did you see that? Naruto-Sensei just touched the entrance and got sent into a different world maybe parallel to this one!" explained Renji.

Mai smacked him in the back of his head.

"Shut up! There's no way something that bizarre could've happened. Gosh boys are so stupid!" shouted Mai.

_"Shut up Renji she'll kill both of us."_ thought Kioshi.

Again he didn't know he was staring at Mai longer than usual.

She noticed and blushed before turning away.

"Stop looking at me!"

"Anyways where did Naruto-Sensei go? That didn't look like a normal Shunshin no Jutsu. It kind of looked like a flash to me." a concerned Mai said.

"Maybe he teleported somewhere? I mean if I remembered correctly he is our Jonin-Sensei 'The Hero of The Leaf' and one of 'The Savior of The World." responded Renji.

A silent yet understanding Kioshi shook his head in agreement upon hearing Renji's legendary profile explanation on their sensei.

"He probably has an arsenal of jutsu's we haven't seen before. Do you guys remember Iruka-sensei saying something back at the academy. It had something to do with Sensei and The Late Great Yondaime Hokage." said Kioshi.

"That's right! I do remember hearing about a jutsu that the Yondaime Hokage was known for, it was the Rasengean right? It was created by Yondaime-Sama." answered Mai.

"Yeah, and I do remember Iruka-Sensei saying that Naruto-Sensei took that jutsu and made it his own. He mastered it and even was able to create various different types, even something that Yondaime-Sama couldn't do." replied the purple-haired Genin.

"I also heard there was another technique that Yondaime-Sama was famously known for. the Hiraishin no Jutsu. It's said that the jutsu dubbed him the most feared Shinobi in the Third Shinobi War Era they called him 'Konoha's-Yell-' " replied the girl before being interrupted by Renji.

"Yellow Flash..."

"Konoha's Yellow Flash! He was dubbed the fasted Shinobi alive second to none. It was said he took out an Iwagakure army the size of 1,000 Shinobi during the Third Great Ninja War all by himself. He also saved the Shinobi Alliance twice during the last war to due to some S-Ranked Forbidden Technique called 'Edo Tensei' performed by the still-at-large S-Ranked Missing-nin Criminal Orochimaru, who also happens to be one of the Three Legendary Sannin of the Leaf. It's all in the books guys!" an excited Renji explained.

Mai and Kioshi both looked at Renji with giant sweat beads on the back of their heads. Mai, who's right eye happened to be twitching was shocked by the sudden 'nerd explosion' shown by her Sarutobi team mate.

"Huh!? Do you spend all your time reading books on history?" asked Mai.

"I am a big enthusiast of The Greatest Shinobi in the History of the world. Would you two care for me to elaborate more of my knowledge?" a nerdy Renji asked.

"No!" both of his team mates interjected in unison.

"It's fine no need for a history lesson. Do you guys think Sensei may have learned this Hiraishin technique that made Yondaime-Sama so legendary?" asked Kioshi.

"Wait a sec, guys do you remember when we passed our Genin test this morning? I remember we were so caught up and excited that we passed, Sensei did that same thing in front of us before he left." said Kioshi.

They looked at each other and only hoped they haven't been found out by their Sensei. If he was able to teleport maybe he knew they have been tailing him.

"Come on lets head back home it's been a long day. If I remembered correctly sensei wanted us at the training grounds in the morning. I have a feeling he knows we were tailing him." a concerned Mai pleaded.

Mai looked at Renji then towards Kioshi and shook her head up and down. The two boys on the other-hand had disappointed looks on their faces but understood it'd be best to go home and get ready for the early morning 'training'. They said their goodbye's and all went their separate ways towards their respective homes.

After they left the entrance to Konoha's Cemetery a twig that was on the ground next to the entrance poofed into a cloud of smoke. After the smoke disapated a Naruto clone appeared with a smile on his face.

"Hmmm, I have a bunch of nosy-ass and curiously smart students" thought the clone.

He dissipated into smoke to go report to the original Naruto.

* * *

_**(Land of Fire: Outskirts of Konoha, Jiraiya's Gravesite)**_

Outside the village of Konoha in the forest Naruto appeared in a flash.

"I bet those three are probably wondering where I went. So much for being sneaky and avoiding being detected."

He walked up to a well kept memorial that consisted of a large stone with the kanji for 'teacher' etched into it and two smaller stones on either side of it with three kunai with a wire running through them.

Naruto went to place a new bouquet next to his master's first book as well as the 'flowers of hope' that Konan had given him which were made of paper. There were many other items presented in the memorial for the Toad Sage. A set of all of his works-of-art in regards to the Icha-Icha franchise started by him. There was also a new series of installments written by his pupil Naruto himself.

"Ero-sennin looks like I might come to an end to my career as a writer." smiled Naruto.

He stared at the memorial and envisioned his master sitting on the ground smoking a pipe. He took a deep breath and put a fist to his chest making a vow.

"I'm going to do it. I'll tell Sakura-chan that I love her and I'm going to be a sensei to three fresh out of the academy Genin. Hopefully they will respect me the way I respect you. The Will of Fire burns strong in them. Anyways Tsunade-baachan misses you too why don't you pay her a visit in her dreams of something, I bet you'll still find a way to get punched in a dream."

Naruto chuckled at that last comment. He pulled out a pipe and began smoking some tobacco. He would add a little bit of wind nature chakra and create some interesting clouds.

Then his mind retrieved some information his clone had given him after dispelling. He smiled before taking another puff on his pipe and blew a giant cloud of smoke.

"You know, im going to be Hokage as soon as my students are strong enough to be considered Sannin level. Who knows maybe they will all be genius's like dad. I miss you Ero-sennin I hope your having fun up there with everyone don't be too much trouble, I gotta go visit mom and dad.

He put away his pipe and went to touch the large stone before disappeared in a flash like he did in front of the Konoha Cemetery.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Konoha Cemetery)**_

The original Naruto returned to the entrance of the cemetery. He made grabbed the two bouquets for his parents and made his way to their tombstones. Their location in the cemetery was placed in the higher upper reserves for the more highly profiled Shinobi who have passed. At the very top of the Hill in the cemetery there was a spot reserved for Kage level Shinobi.

So far there were seven tombstones set in place in the Kage section. The first tombstone was for the Shodaime Hokage: Senju Hashirama and right next to him his wife's tomb Uzumaki Mito.

The third tombstone was for the Nidaime Hokage: Senju Tobirama. Next to him were tombstones for the Sandaime Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen and to his side his wife Sarutobi Biwako.

He walked up to a tombstones that read Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He placed their bouquets on their respective tombs and sat down Indian-style.

"Mom, Dad...Hi? How are you guys doing up there ? I hope you two are happy watching me live out my life. I've come a long way from being that trouble making orphan ttebayo. I'm really nervous I don't know what to do? I don't know how to act, It's different once you actually get the date you've been wanting for so many years. I've been turned down in the past multiple times on many occasions but tonight is the night I show her a side of me that I've been wanting to show her. Sakura-Chan has been in my heart for as long as I can remember. Just recently I found out from teme that Sakura does have the same feelings for me and he thinks I should take the step forward and ask her to be my Girlfriend."

He stood up on his two feet and smiled.

"She's kind of scary when she's angry like you are Mom. If I know one thing from hanging around Shikamaru andk Kiba so much, its' that mom's can be like that sometimes. I hope you approve of her because I know Dad does he even told her to take care of me when he helped us 6 years ago. I miss you guys and I love you so much-ttebayo. Please watch over me and wish me luck."

Naruto took a deep breath and yawned stretching both arms up in the air. He smelled some sour stench coming from his arm-pits.

"Crap, I better go home and shower to get ready for tonight." said the blonde.

He disappeared in a yellow flash as two leaves fell onto his parents tombstones.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Sakura's Apartment)**_

Sakura just finished showering and she was walking towards her mirror. Upon reaching her mirror she wrapped her hair in a towel. She took off the towel covering her body and was standing completely nude looking at herself through the reflection in front of her.

_"Be confident."_ she thought.

She cupped her breasts in her hands and stood sideways looking at herself and jiggled them. She was quite pleased with how she had filled her bust. Maybe this time he'll notice more of her feminine features unlike their last encounter. She remembered how she had clobbered him for being so clueless and as perverted as ever after he returned to the village.

"Haha, Baka." she giggled.

Thirty minutes to an hour went by and she had just finally finished getting herself ready. She made her way into the kitchen and started to set the dinner table.

She had already chopped up some potatoes and carrots along with onions and some boneless meat. She minced them up nicely into perfectly cubed sized portions. She turned on the stove to start cooking.

Her meal for the night was going to be her 'Special Haruno Home-Made Curry-. She figured that he needed something other than ramen in his body. She added oil to her frying pan and kept the heat on medium temperature. Once the pan was hot enough she put the meat in the pan. She slowly cooked the meat until it changed from raw to brown colored.

As soon as the meat changed color she added onions. She let the onions sauté on the pan and cook. As soon as the onions had been flavored in she grabbed a pot and transferred the meat and onions into it. She added a few cups of water into the pot which now consisted of water meat and onions. She also added the potatoes and carrots to cook as well.

She let the vegetables cook and simmer a bit until tender and soft. This process took a couple of minutes. The next step to recipe was to add her secret family ingredient. The Haruno Special Curry Mix. She added a few blocks from her Curry Mix into the pot and let it dissolve and mix into the water. After a few minutes of stirring the sauce started to become thicker and thicker until Sakura was satisfied with the mixture.

She took a ladle and decided to do a little taste test. Scooping a little bit off the top she blew on it to cool down the curry. Once cool, she put it in her mouth and the result was a great taste to her taste buds.

"Mhmmm...now that's some good curry." she said.

As soon as she took a taste test a beep on her rice cooker went off. The curry was cooked, the rice was done and she was dressed up gorgeously. The only thing missing was her 'date'. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:58pm.

"_He should be here any minute now, so just relax and calm down be yourself and show him that you're interested."_ she thought to herself.

Right at that moment a knock came on her door.

"He's here" she whispered

*knock, knock*

"Coming." she answered.

Before she made her way to the door she stopped to look in front of the mirror once more to do some last minute touchups to keep herself looking good. As soon as she was satisfied she took a deep breath and made her way to the door.

She opened the door to find Naruto standing in front of her. He gave her a smile and a little red blush started to show on his face. He stood there like a shy boy in grade school with one hand behind his back. He had to do a double take when he saw Sakura, she was drop dead gorgeous in what she was wearing.

"G-good evening Sakura-Chan these are for you ttebayo." he said.

He pulled out the special bouquet of red roses and gave them to her. As suspected Sakura's face was in shock as she started blushing and accepted them.

"Th-thank your Naruto. They're beautiful." she accepted.

"Come in, make yourself at home I just finished cooking dinner."

Naruto smiled and walked inside Sakura's apartment before closing the door behind him. This was it, this was his chance, he was as nervous as anyone would be being on a first actual date with his long-time crush.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Newly rebuilt Uchiha compound, Sasuke's apartment)**_

"So?" was the question being asked in a manly tone.

"So, what?" replied the feminine voice.

"So how was it? I know it wasn't anything flashy or out of this world but did you like it?" the curious raven-haired Uchiha asked.

"Yes, stop worrying It's fine Sasuke-Kun. I enjoyed it, it was good to me." replied Hinata.

"Are you sure, I don't know maybe I could learn a better technique to make it more enjoyable." he encouraged.

"Like I said, it was good stop worrying so much it's not a big deal as long as it came from you that's all that counts. That's what makes it special." replied the Hyuga.

She gave him a peck on the cheeks to make Sasuke's face blush a little as he smiled. As Hinata was walking away he grabbed her hand with his and pulled her closer to where she was so that eventually she was sitting on his lap.

"Say it again, tell me how you much you like it. You know I don't give this out to just any girl so tell me again how good it was." demanded Sasuke in a manly voice.

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head. A smile formed on her face before she bursted out in laughter.

"HAHAHAHA Sasuke-Kun" she paused

"You are such a weirdo! I told you I liked it, it was good so good in fact I'm salivating in the mouth just thinking about it." she told him while looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Mhmmm...go on?" Sasuke encouraged.

"You're tomato soup is the best!" Hinata said sarcastically.

"Great! I'll take these"

He picked up the empty plates on the dinner table and made his way towards the sink. As he started to wash the dishes Hinata was sitting on down at the dinner table admiring her man's housekeeping tendencies.

"So do you know what you are going to do now? I'm sure you spoke to Tsunade-Sama about your options. What're you going to do?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure yet, I know that she offered me a position to become a Jonin-Sensei but i was also thinking about continuing a career in the ANBU but not as an agent. Instead I want to return as the Chief Commander of the ANBU Forces." he answered.

"Chief Commander of the ANBU?" a curious Hinata asked.

"Yeah I figured that I could help strengthen the flaws and change a couple of the principles that are embedded into the ANBU Forces as the Chief Commander. I know it's a long shot but I didn't spend 6 years of wasting my time observing the surrounding nations behind a mask. I also did some studying on the system our Shinobi Village currently has implemented into the ANBU." Sasuke explained.

"I see...Hopefully whatever decision you choose makes you happy." she comforted him and smiled.

"But Sasuke-Sensei does have a nice ring to it. I could only imagine if me and that dobe's two teams have a rivalry." joked the Uchiha.

He turned around to look at his girlfriend and crossed his arms.

"Either way I know whatever choice I go with will be the right one as long as I have you by my side to support me." he assured her.

Hinata smiled upon hearing her boyfriend's resolve. She got up and walked towards him and embraced him in a hug and softly spoke.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than be with you."

"I'll speak to Tsunade tomorrow to give her my answer." he whispered into her ear as he picked her up and sat her on top of the counter.

"Anyways, I need to speak with your father as soon as I'm finished speaking with the Hokage. It's a conversation we've been holding off for about 6 years." explained Sasuke.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend who was now eye level with her since she had been seated on the counter of the kitchen facing Sasuke.

"And what exactly do you have to speak to my father about?" questioned the Hyuga.

She seemed some-what ticked off and curious. This was the first time she's heard of this 'long awaited conversation' between her Father and Boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone thinking perverted thoughts with the beginning of SasuHina's conversation? Haha got you! Bakayaro Konoyaro!**


	8. Chapter 8: The View up Top

Chapter 8: The View On Top

* * *

_**(Konoha: Sakura's Apartment)**_

Sakura's apartment was a one bedroom apartment. It was on the third floor of a building that faced towards the Hokage Monument. She didn't need much to get by, her place only consisted of one bathroom, one bedroom, a small living room and a kitchen.

She had a balcony that was catered with all sorts of different flowers that she had planted herself. She liked her little garden especially when she had Ino help her out with the various types of flora.

Naruto walked into the living room and to his surprise her place was some-what parallel to his. The only difference was that Sakura's was well kept and pristine. He quickly glanced around with his eyes to see his surroundings.

"Have a seat, make yourself comfortable." she offered.

Just as she said, Naruto did without any second of hesitation in his movements. There were two couches separated by a coffee table. One of them was longer and had a seating capacity of two, while the other was a single chaise longue.

He chose the chaise longue as he was quick to react from his body being stiff. The hero was nervous and he hoped to Kami that she didn't notice. Little did the blonde know, she was feeling the same way he did.

"Sakura-chan? do you like the roses I got you?" he asked.

The pink-haired beauty was in her kitchen when she heard his voice from the living room. She blushed at the thought of him actually giving her a bouquet of roses which was now In her arms. She caressed them while staring at the mirror.

_"Who knew he could be this sweet."_ she thought.

Naruto was looking at a picture frame of her family. He also happened to catch the reflection directing to the kitchen, which was hidden from his vantage point. He saw how she was clutching the bouquet close to her chest while smelling them in front of the mirror.

He decided to get the night started. Bravely he took a deep breath and hope for the best as he wisely chose the right words to say.

"Ano..Sakura-chan they say that Red Roses are the most beautiful. One could argue if that's true or not but, I think Cherry Blossoms are better. Either way, in front of you are the twelve most beautiful things in the world." he said while blushing heavily at the realization of his words.

She smiled after hearing his slick words. The old Sakura never really paid much attention to how much the blonde cared for her before, but this time was different. Now that they have both grown up and matured she took everything he said to heart.

After hearing him tell her that in front of her were the twelve most beautiful things in the world she couldn't help but count.

She counted bud for bud and realized that there were only eleven. She thought maybe he counted wrong.

"Naruto I think you mean eleven." she responded.

"No, no Sakura-chan, you counted wrong. I did say that roses are beautiful but I also think cherry blossoms are gorgeous and stunning." he corrected.

"_Aww, crap when the hell did I become so bold, That just rolled out of my tongue like nothing_." Naruto thought.

Sakura really had to think about that last comment he made. She was staring at the mirror very closely just in case she missed something.

"Eleven...roses...hmm...cherry bloss-"

She couldn't finish as her face became a solid blush of red. He meant her as in Sakura meaning 'Cherry Blossom'.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the feeling of surprise on how quickly things were transpiring this evening. Her face burning red of embarrassment reflected in the mirror. She saw her red face in her reflection and quickly focused on getting the roses into a vase.

Naruto heard a slight giggle come from the kitchen area. He smiled after confirming the truth of what he was told by Sasuke.

She walked into the living room with the roses now placed in a glass vase and set it on top of her coffee table and sat on the longer couch.

"Thank you, Naruto, they're beautiful." she cheerfully said.

By now the curry she had cooked was ready to eat and Naruto was hungry. His stomach growled and he gave her an embarrassing smile. The two had only begun their conversation, plus she barely sat down and it was going so well. She didn't want it to end just yet, but she knew that they had the rest of the evening to talk.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot that we were having dinner please follow me to the kitchen." she lied.

She was just as nervous as he was. She didn't exactly know how to properly go on a date as she had never really been on one, let alone a date in her apartment with the man she was in love with.

Naruto gave her a cheerful nod and followed her lead. However, as the two were walking he couldn't help but glance at her ass. He followed like a puppy following its master. What really drove him crazy though was the fragrance of her cherry shampoo. The smell he had come to love his whole life knowing her.

Sakura was on her way to pull a chair out for Naruto but the blonde quickly saw what she was about to do and acted to it before she can. Due to his reflexes being attentive and flawlessly honed over the years he was just as agile and sneaky fast like his father, Namikaze Minato.

He gracefully dashed behind her catching her off guard and whispered into her ear while pulling a chair out for her to sit.

"Please...have a seat."

His voice sent shivers down her very core vibrating her spine making her face feel a bit warm. She didn't know it but yet again Uzumaki Naruto had given her another reason to blush.

As instructed, Sakura took a seat on the chair pulled out for her. She was going along with it even if she was really embarrassed this was all happening.

She made a vow that tonight would be the night where she would really let the Uzumaki know that she loves him.

Ironically both had the same thing planned out with strong resolution. The stars would align tonight and these two were shining bright.

Naruto took a seat across from her. Two flames emitting from two separate candles lit up the table for romantic effect. Naruto's eyes fidgeted around at first then finally settled upon her emerald green eyes and gave her a cheeky smile. He scratched his head and asked.

"What's for the dinner tonight Sakura-chan? Smells really good ttebayo."

She smiled and replied with pride and happiness in her voice.

"Special Haruno Home-Made Curry please let me help you."

She grabbed him a bowl of rice and poured some curry in it. She gestured he try it giving him a cheerful nod.

Naruto figured this would be the first test. He hoped that she could cook, all he knew in his life was ramen. Although he loved his ramen he remembered something imprinted into his brain. This gut feeling since birth he knew he was to find someone like his mother who can cook to keep him healthy.

He took a bite of curry with some rice.

"Mmm..." he tasted while slowly chewing his food. After his taste buds gave him pure delight he looked at her and was nearly in tears.

He quickly took another bite and before he knew it he was demolishing the first bowl. Small streams of tears started to fall from the blondes cheeks.

He was happy, so happy in fact he had started crying tears of joy.

_"Mom, she can cook! This is the best curry I've ever had ttebayo!"_ he thought to himself.

Sakura was observing his reaction to the food test and couldn't help but be happy that he liked it, this was one of the many dishes she knows how to cook.

She took his tears of joy as the highest compliment on her food. It really made her happy to know that Naruto loved her cooking, she knew the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Luckily for her he was looking for a cook in his life.

"Thank you Naruto, you don't know how happy this makes me to know you enjoy my cooking." she smiled.

Quickly he snapped out of it and stared at her. He quickly sniffed his nose and wiped the tears away.

"That was the first time somebody else had prepared a dinner this wonderful for me, it makes me happy ttebayo. From the bottom of my heart, truly, and deeply thank you Sakura-chan."

She gave him a sparkly smile and truly made the blonde feel at home.

"Although I was kind of scared that your home cooking would be kind of similar to the taste of your soldier pills, or as Sai used to say 'Mud Balls'. I remember you made them when I was learning to manipulate my first change in chakra nature." he unintentionally joked.

**"Baka.."** Kurama said while opening one eye from his sleep.

Sakura's facial expression went from a sparkly smile to a ticked off monster. Naruto once again being oblivious to the situation in the room looked on in fear. He knew he had messed up when he had mentioned the 'Mud Balls'.

"Mud-what?! You didn't like them?" she asked very unsympathetic.

He gulped in fear, as the conversation and atmosphere did a complete 180 degree turn for the worst.

"Well...you see.."

"Hahaha" she started to giggle.

Naruto looked on in confusion as he stared at the Medical-nin. What was it that was so funny he figured he had ruined the date by slipping up just a second ago. Yet she just stared at him with an innocent look on her face.

"You're not mad?" he asked curiously.

"No, are you kidding me? Sai told me the truth about those pills, after you defeated Kakuzu I tried one for myself. I have to say they were disgusting." she replied.

"WHAT!?" he shouted.

"Sakura-chan, I ate a whole basket of those because of you ttebayo"

"You really shouldn't have, I was barely testing the waters at that age, I've mastered the perfect ratio of medicine in them now. Plus those were soldier pills, what we have in front of us is 'Special Haruno Home-Made Curry'." she confessed.

The two continued to eat dinner at the table enjoying their meals. Sakura's cooking sure knew how to fill the blonde's stomach. Much to her surprise Naruto finished about 5 bowls to himself and still looked lean and physically fit.

Throughout the years of being around him, she figured it must be due to him being a Jinchuriki. She came to the conclusion the tailed beast allowed him to have a bigger appetite than others and burn a lot more calories to the tailed-beast's existence.

The dinner slowly proceeded as the two finally finished eating. Naruto insisted he put away the dishes and put them in the sink. It's the least he could do for her cooking such an amazing meal. After he put the dishes away he made his way back to the table smiling at his date with his hands behind his back. He had remembered to reverse mark a teleportation seal on his palm prior to arriving at Sakura's doorstep.

"Sakura-chan? are you thirsty?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

She looked up at the suspiciously sly fox and tilted her head in response.

"Depends what are we having?"

Naruto's smiling went from a grin to a cheeky cheese. He released the chakra on his seal and a bottle of Mount Myoboku's finest sake appeared. He pulled the bottle from behind his back and presented it to his date. Sakura looked at him and jerked her head in the direction of the cabinet that housed all her drinking glasses.

_"Alright, roses...dinner...sake, we are totally doing this ttebayo."_ thought Naruto who was blatantly skipping his way towards the cabinet.

He didn't realize he was skipping as he was enjoying the moment. Sakura on the other hand couldn't help but smile at the childish demeanor her date was displaying. Things were going great, the mood was perfect the candlelight dinner was perfect.

She was where she wanted to be, with whom she wanted to be with. Naruto and Sakura's first date in full effect taking place in her home. The thought of it and actually proceeding to a special dinner with a special someone made her close her eyes and smile.

As Naruto made his way back to the table he sat down and poured her a glass. He did the same for himself and continued with the momentum. They spoke about things they normally wouldn't talk to each other about. He was getting to know a little more about her as she was learning more about him. The longer the conversation went on, the more sake he poured.

One hour and thirty minutes later both were seated next to each other. Naruto sitting to Sakura's right, both extremely close to one another. They were both intoxicated by now so being this close to didn't really sink into their minds and make them over think the situation.

They were boldly flirting at close proximities. It was a guilty pleasure for both as they made it this far with the juice of courage. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders with her leaning her head on his chest.

He smelled the strong scent of Sakura's shampoo point blank due to the distance his nose was to the crown of her head. It simply put him at ecstasy and Sakura could hear Naruto's heart beating in a normal rate, then suddenly his heart rate gradually picked up the pace.

She lifted her head off of his chest and looked up to his face to see what was wrong. What she saw made her heart begin to beat at a faster pace too. Naruto's lips were in her sights and his nostrils were breathing gently as if they were in pure bliss.

She looked into his sapphire blue eyes on his chiseled face and he was staring straight back at hers. For a split second they both seemed to be entwined into their own little realm.

The moment was perfect until Sakura started to laugh which of course made Naruto laugh as well.

"What are you looking at ttebayo! haha" said Sakura.

Naruto who was amused with her choice of her words thought she sounded cute using his own personal verbal quirk. He decided to play this game and dish one back at her.

"Shannaro! ttebayo" he winked.

"Ohh stop it please haha." she replied before digging her head back into his chest.

They were laughing, joking around and reminiscing until Naruto brought up his conversation with Sasuke.

"So Sakura-chan, I heard some interesting news about 'Teme'."

Hearing the word 'interesting news' caught her attention and was very curious. She loved to hear interesting gossip, she could thank Ino for that because that's all that the two did through the Yamanaka Clan's **"Shindenshin no Jutsu"** (**Mind Transmission Jutsu**).

She snapped out of flirt mode and was fully attentive although she was still under the influence of Mount Myoboku's finest sake .

"So..will you be so kind to share this information with me Naruto-kun.." she asked in a very cute voice.

"Well.." he began.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Newly rebuilt Uchiha Compound, Sasuke's Apartment)**_

Sasuke and Hinata were both kissing when suddenly Sasuke quickly pulled away and sneezed to his side.

"Sorry" he calmly apologized.

"It's okay don't worr...ahhchoo!" Hinata sneezed.

She smiled at him and tilted her head to acknowledge the weird coincidence.

"I guess were both even" he said.

"Weird huh? I feel like someone is talking about us." she curiously stated.

"I'll Kill them." said the Uchiha.

"Ohh, stop it." she replied before grabbing him closer.

The two began to laugh a little before resuming their make out session.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Sakura's Apartment)**_

"So that's why Hinata's personally has changed. She's less timid and more affirmative with herself" Sakura concluded.

"Isn't it weird? How a girl like Hinata managed to end up with someone like teme? Their personalities are totally different." the blonde stated.

"Yeah, but it is true that opposites attract." Sakura responded.

"I suppose they do."

She got up from her seat on the table and went to open the door to her balcony. She needed a breath of fresh air as the sake was making things very warm in her kitchen. The night sky was a beautiful sight as the stars glistened behind the Hokage Monument.

"Ano Sakura-chan? Have you ever been up there?" said the Uzumaki as he stood up from the dinner table.

Sakura looked up towards the top of The Yondaime's Head.

"No I haven't." she replied.

She always wanted to go up their but never had the chance maybe Naruto would take her someday.

Naruto walked up next to her and asked for her hand if she didn't mind. Of course she didn't as she was quick to provide hers to him.

* * *

_**(Konoha: Hokage Monument)**_

In that instant Naruto and Sakura were closer to the stars. They were standing on top of Minato's head on the Monument. Sakura was a little bit surprised to the change in scenery. The only time she has ever experienced dimensional travel was with Obito during the battle with Kaguya.

"_Hiraishin no Jutsu._" she thought.

"Isn't it beautiful Sakura-chan?" said Naruto who was looking up at the stars in a much closer view.

Sakura noticed her small hands were still being tenderly burrowed into his big hands. She smiled and hoped he wouldn't let go. Naruto of course realized they were holding hands and her small little mitts made him feel warm.

"Ano...Sakura-chan? I always wondered what happens when you mix pink and yellow together? I figured if pink is a lighter shade of red, wouldn't the mixture come out as light-orange?" he asked.

Sakura was a bit thrown off by the question figured there was more meaning to it.

"Yes, that's correct Naruto glad to know you know how color's are mixed." she joked.

Now she was baiting him trying to see if he was going to say something.

"What does pink and yellow being mixed have to do with anything?" she lied.

Sakura just wanted to know if he had something completely stupid to say or if he was finally going to say something.

"My parents, I'm sure you remember when we were sent to that alternate dimension because of Obito." he explained.

Sakura nodded and signaled him to continue.

"You see, My Dad was known as Konoha's Yellow Flash right? My mom had a fierce nickname too, she was called Konoha's Red-Hot Habanero, haha" he chuckled after citing his mother's nickname.

Sakura looked on to see Naruto smiling like a child. It made her heart feel warm just being this close to him. As the two continued to look at the starlight a strong breeze managed to push through making the pink-haired Kunoichi lose her balance. She stumbled onto Naruto's facing him.

Naruto who was suddenly embracing Sakura in his arms started to blush.

_"Thanks for the push mom."_ he thought. Now it was up to him to follow through with his original plans. He took a deep breath and gave her his all.

"Hey Sakura-chan, It's been 6 years since the war and umm..I wanted to know if you have anyone you like ttebayo." the nervous blonde asked.

She looked up to meet his eyes once again and smiled. He did his part now what would her answer be.

_"This is it, You can do it! SHANNARO!"_ she thought.

"Naruto..yes there is someone that I like, actually I don't like this person. I'm actually in love with him. He's strong, he's goofy and he's a baka most of the time but if there's one thing that I love about this person it's that he's been there for me when I needed him the most. He's stayed with me since we were 12 years old." she explained.

Naruto smiled, after hearing how loyal this person could be. He gave her a very foxy grin, while she explained the details. Obviously he knew who she was referring to. The next step was to wait for the right moment to go for it.

"So, this person? do I know him?" he curiously asked while playing his game.

"Yes, you do actually? He's so handsome and generous." she continued.

"Well, I hope he doesn't get mad or jealous for what im about to do because their is someone I'm also in love with. She's beautiful, smart, strong, warm and kind. She's a wonderful cook, a doctor and most of all a great friend. She also happens to be wrapped in my arms." he finally confessed.

Sakura who was finally a full blush of red was now in paradise. He confessed his feelings to her and she was ready to accept them this time. She was about to say something in response but before she could Naruto put his thumb under her chin to tilt up upwards.

She looked up to meet his eyes her heart was pounding and she was breathless, she couldn't move. She could only anticipate what was coming next.

"I was wondering...if you would do me the honor and being my girlfriend Sakura-chan?"

She nodded yes unconsciously as her love had finally come true, no words could explain her happiness. She was trembling with joy as she felt weak in the knees.

Naruto went in for a kiss, he lead to his left as she tilted her head to the right and in the moment his lips met hers. Sakura's right foot slowly popped up.

It lasted for a second as Naruto pulled away leaving Sakura yearning for me. She opened her eyes and was back to reality after realizing what had happened. Tears started to stroll down her cheeks, she was happy it finally happened. This moment will be her most cherished for the time being. Under the stars Uzumaki Naruto stole her first real kiss.

"Baka...what took you so long?" she asked.

She pulled his collar closer to get another kiss. The two locked lips as Naruto put one hand behind her head and the other was grabbing her ass. Sakura cupped his cheeks and started to put her hands on his ears and neck. The two went on for about another minute or so until they needed to stop for air."

"Light-orange... thats what you get when you mix pink and yellow." she mumbled.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. He put his arms around her waist to hold her in his arms closer.

"Konoha's Yellow Sage, and Pink Cherry Blossom." he smiled.

"I like that, that's so cute." she replied.

"Ano Sakura-chan? has anyone other than me ever asked you out, I mean you're a real beauty ttebayo." asked her newly appointed boyfriend.

"Actually, I've received plenty of love letters from many people, but they were all scared to approach me." she answered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow on hearing his girlfriend's words.

"They all must've been scared of you or Sasuke." she figured.

"Hahaha. Teme is more intimidating than I am if you think about it, I tend to be friendly and get along well with others." he assumed.

"Trust me... I don't think anyone in their right minds would pick a fight with you. Naruto-kun.." she timidly suggested.

The two looked down at the village as Naruto held Sakura from behind with his hands cradling her stomach.

"The view from up here is amazing." she mentioned.

"I know...I come here every morning to recollect my thoughts and get away from the noise down there."

"Now that I have someone to share it with makes me feel warm and cozy." he said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Sakura loved the idea of coming up here with Naruto when things got to hectic down there. She turned her head up to look back at him.

"I love you Naruto-kun.. Thank you for showing me this view up top."

The blonde smiled before kissing her again this time on the forehead.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan..."

It was getting chilly and Sakura suggested they head back to her apartment. She motion for them to return by tugging on his hand but Naruto didn't budge. Instead he looked at her and just basked in the glory of his girlfriend.

Under the stars the diamond on her forehead was gleaming. Her emerald-green eyes putting him under a Genjutsu. He was purely hypnotized by love and he didn't shy away from expressing his feelings towards her.

"I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up" he stated.

She dug her face into his chest and hugged him tight. The night was coming to an end and it was time to head back to her apartment.

_"Apartment...HOLY SHIT that's right!"_ he thought.

Naruto had a very perverted look on his face that Sakura couldn't see, he quickly teleported them back to her apartment in hopes for some additional couple activities.


End file.
